L'envers du Stark
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Pepper va se marier avec Capitain America, l'annonce est tombée. Dans les cendres de sa vie, Tony se replonge dans son passé pour mieux se détruire. L'héritier de l'empire Stark s'est perdu en chemin. Recréer le puzzle de son être ne sera pas facile..
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit essai sur la vie sentimentale de Tony Stark, ses anciens amours, ses cicatrices et l'homme qui prendra la place vide laissée par Pepper.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

><p><strong>L'envers du Stark<br>1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le monde connaissait Tony pour sa langue bien pendue, son argent, ses créations, sa société d'armement, ses photos dans la presse people en compagnie des plus belles actrices ou mannequins du moment, tout le monde connaissait le collectionneur dans beaucoup de domaines d'ailleurs, tout le monde connaissait le génie qui avait fait le MIT bien avant l'âge. Enfin bon… tout le monde connaissait Tony Stark !<br>Vraiment ? Alors saviez-vous qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de prendre un homme par le bras et de le conduire dans sa chambre ? si l'envie le lui en disait ?

La première fois que c'était arrivé, il venait juste d'avoir vingt et un ans. Dans l'ombre d'Obadia depuis la récente mort de son père, le jeune homme consacra sa vie au plaisir des sens ; rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'il était la première fortune d'Amérique et que tout le monde lui tournait autour avec envie et espoir de profiter de son large porte-monnaie ! Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour que les femmes les plus avides lui tombent entre les bras alors pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas profité ? Parfois c'était grisant !  
>Tandis qu'il montait les marches de la salle des fêtes dans laquelle se tiendrait le dernier Gala de charité Stark, il se fixa un objectif : aujourd'hui il ferrerait le poisson le plus récalcitrant ! Dans cette optique, il oublia bien vite la jolie bimbo qui s'était pendue à son cou, volant un moment de gloire devant les paparazzis, dans le but de commencer sa chasse. La première femme à lui résister fut une jolie attachée de presse qui, semblait-il, n'avait que du dédain et de l'antipathie pour sa personne, aussi il persévéra jusqu'à ce que la main de la jolie métisse lui refasse le portait et qu'elle s'en aille rejoindre son amie comme une fougueuse princesse inflexible. Charmé et certainement pas calmé pour si peu, le gentleman continua son office jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne clairement que son plan était voué à l'échec en voyant la jolie princesse flirter ouvertement avec sa dite amie. Voilà donc le fin mot, il était peu probable qu'il puisse rivaliser contre une femme en voulant séduire une lesbienne, c'était bien sa veine ! La seconde proie fut tout aussi compliquée et encore plus vaine car le molosse qu'il avait pris pour son garde du corps était, en fait, son fils qui ne manqua pas de protéger sa mère de ses mots trop sucrés et entreprenants.<br>Parfois, comme aujourd'hui il n'avait pas de chance, à ceci près qu'un gratte-papier voulut l'interviewer et puisque Tony avait déjà bu la totalité de la carte des alcools proposés et qu'il se faisait chier au possible, le playboy accepta sans perdre de temps car au moins ça lui ferait meilleure distraction que cette foule sans nom et sans visage. Oui, avec de la chance ça serait marrant ! Emmenant le jeune homme à lunettes vers l'un des balcons privés, et ayant au préalable attrapé deux flutes de champagne, Tony sortit son arme de destruction massive : son sourire de milliardaire charmeur.

- Vous avez de la chance, cher ami, car normalement, je ne réponds qu'aux questions des jeunes et jolies reporters en mini-jupe ! Et sachez que cette dernière ne sierra pas à votre physique de jeune geek boutonneux. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Tabloïde de seconde zone ? »

Tony Stark était un prince, certaines mauvaises langues abusaient du mot Diva, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait un penchant pour le côté nombriliste et théâtral de sa personne. Les questions auxquelles il fut soumis, étaient bien différentes qu'à l'accoutumée car le gamin montra le badge d'une revue scientifique bien connue et qu'il ne mentionna jamais la vie people de son interlocuteur mais plutôt de ses projets robotiques ainsi que la prochaine naissance de JARVIS !  
>Que le petit blondinet soit au courant de cet évènement était à la fois charmant et étonnant, c'est pourquoi il lui fallut un moment afin de se remettre de la question concernant son bébé, sa chère AI, dont il cachait l'existence depuis bien huit mois. Comment cet homme avait su ? Peut-être que l'info avait été révélée lors d'une de ses parties de jambe en l'air un peu trop arrosée… possible car il aimait bien passer pour un génie inégalable devant ses conquêtes ! Stark aimait tellement briller aux yeux des gens, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire en face du regard de son père. Cependant la presse n'en avait pas fait chou gras car bien entendu elle préférait parler de ses cuites monumentales, de sa dernière voiture coutant des millions de dollars ou de la première bimbo parlant de ses prouesses sexuelles. Le monde connaissait Tony Stark, l'homme qui faisait la couverture des magazines, mais personne ne cherchait à connaitre l'homme qu'il cachait en dedans. Personne, à part ce reporter qui gratta si profondément que le milliardaire ne sut que dire à la fin de l'interview. Tony Stark était un serial charmeur, il était d'autant plus étonnant pour lui de se retrouver dans le rôle inverse car tout à coup le geek boutonneux devint la seule personne pour laquelle il voulait exister.<p>

- Tu veux le voir ? Mais je te signale, aucune photo, aucun mot de ce que tu verras dans ton article et surtout, surtout on ne touche pas ! »

L'homme était bien entendu ravi de l'invitation qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Combien de personnes étaient entrées chez lui dans sa maison sur la côte, pour lui, rien que pour Tony Stark, pour sa véritable identité et sa réelle passion ? Aucune. Alors lorsque le geek passa derrière lui la porte de sa demeure personnelle et que l'éclairage s'alluma, l'expression de surprise qui en découla le laissa septique. Elle n'était adressée ni la superficie, ni même aux œuvres d'arts qui jonchaient son hall, non ce qui en fut l'instigateur était bel et bien You qui venait à leur rencontre. Les yeux bleus derrière les lunettes sévères observèrent le robot pendant un long moment réprimant leur furieuse envie de sauter sur le bot devenu le seul objet d'attention dans la pièce. Tony Stark roula des yeux et d'une manière bien à lui, c'est à dire en bougeant les bras comme une drama-queen, il donna l'autorisation au jeune journaliste de toucher sa création. You passa minutieusement en revue, pendant que Stark contemplait le tableau en se servant un verre, rappelant à son invité qu'il y avait deux autres bots qu'il fit rapidement venir à leur rencontre. Butterfingers et Dum-E furent tout autant étudiés que leur frère, Stark eut presque peur que le petit geek ne cède à la tentation de les désosser rien que pour voir comment ils avaient été créé. Tony Stark passa en second plan, phénomène qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Etrangement, il n'alla pas en quête de l'attention du journaliste et resta en retrait à observer l'homme prendre des notes et parler avec ses bébés dans une satisfaction presque paternelle. Le gamin connaissait son sujet et les quelques questions qui lui étaient posées, étaient dignes de l'honneur qu'il offrait au journaliste.  
>Tony avait insisté sur la confidentialité de ce qu'il allait montrer au geek, mais en ce qui concernait son prototype d'AI, l'homme n'avait rien spécifié sur You, Butterfingers et Dum-E en grande partie parce qu'ils étaient de vielles créations et qu'il n'en voyait plus la magie. Ils les avaient construits durant son adolescence et bien qu'ils les aimaient toujours du fond du cœur un peu comme un père aimerait ses enfants (et ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture), il s'en était quelque peu lassé, mais être témoin de l'étincelle qui s'enflammait dans le regard bleu du geek était presque aussi jouissif que sa vie de débauches en tous genres.<p>

- Ils sont magnifiques ! »

Le gamin qui devait avoir dix-sept ans grand maximum (à moins qu'il ait un sérieux souci d'hormones), lui envoya un grand sourire intimidé, puis il sautilla sur place lorsque Dum-E lui serra la main.

Lorsqu'il rappela au journaliste que le meilleur était encore à venir, le gamin sembla frétiller d'anticipation aussi, il l'emmena dans son laboratoire au sous-sol, lui demandant au préalable de se défaire de tout ce qui était électronique avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Tony Stark était un homme précautionneux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses inventions, surtout de celle-ci, la porte du labo était bourrée d'électro-aimants et autres petits gadgets de son cru pour protéger l'enfant en train de naitre. Bien entendu, il n'était encore qu'un prototype que Tony améliorait de jour en jour, à cette époque d'ailleurs, Jarvis ne communiquait que par écrit, mais il avait grand espoir de mener ce projet au-delà du réalisable. Il permit au jeune homme de poser quelques questions au projet, les questions se devaient encore d'être simples car l'AI souffrait encore d'un manque de raisonnement pour tenir une véritable conversation trop pointue. Toutefois, le geek put discuter avec l'AI pendant presque une demie heure, lui apprenant même quelques pans de la culture pop. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, le regard qui se tourna vers lui le fit passer pour un Dieu, Tony Stark ricana et bien qu'il sut ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire, bien qu'il voyait toute la mécanique se mettre en place et aussi surprenant que cela soit, il ne fit rien pour empêcher l'homme de se rapprocher et lui voler un baiser.  
>Il n'avait pas participé à ce genre de chose malhabile depuis quoi ? Ses douze ans ?! Il aurait bien rigolé, bien qu'il croie avoir laissé un pouffement sortir de ses cordes vocales, duquel le binoclard ne s'offusqua pas. Tony Stark, le playboy de ces dames venait de se faire embrasser par un garçon, une réalisation qui n'ébranla en rien son monde car après tout une paire de lèvres restait une paire de lèvres ! Aussi il attrapa la monture noire qui faisait tellement Clark Kent qu'il en pleurerait bien de pitié ; il dut faire un commentaire… un truc du genre : « si c'est ce que tu appelles embrasser, je vais t'en montrer une toute autre… définition ! » puis il avait attrapé le visage par le menton et avait forcé la barrière des lèvres rouges d'innocence. A ne pas en douter le geek était encore vierge et son œil avisé se demandait bien pourquoi. Derrière ses lunettes, il y avait un visage pas mal du tout, encore un peu androgyne, certes, mais le gamin avait du charme et pour être sûr que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce sweat trop grand qui l'infantilisait, sa main droite se faufila dessous, sous couvert d'une curiosité scientifique, bien entendu. Agréablement, le corps se cambra au contact de ses doigts, Tony ne fut pas certain si son corps avait réagi à la vision de ce jeune homme au souffle coupé, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux lèvres écarlates entrouvertes dans un O délicat, ou si ce fut à cause du gémissement montant dans les aigus ; mais soudainement Tony le désirait, et ce n'était pas du même cru que les envies qu'il convoitait pour les femmes.<p>

- Tu sais qu'il est rare de visiter mon labo sans avoir fait, au préalable, un détour par ma chambre… »

Le visage blanc déjà marqué par la gêne et la réserve devint une toile rougeoyante de Paul Klee. Tony Stark a contemplé des femmes, il les a même vues dans des positions parfois peu avantageuses, mais jamais il ne les a réellement admirées comme il le fait maintenant avec ce jeune homme du doux nom de David. Le bleu semble divaguer au milieu d'un chaos dont il est le seul responsable, l'hésitation est reine dans cette mer déchainée dont la pupille s'agrandit à chaque mouvement de son pouce contre la peau certainement d'albâtre que cachait ce vêtement peu flatteur. Oui ou non, le choix n'avait jamais été plus compliqué pour ce jeune homme craintif, aussi il fit ce que son instinct lui ordonna, le corps se raidit tout à coup et le journaliste se recula de trois pas comme si Tony Stark l'avait blessé de quelque façon que ce soit. Il reprit ses lunettes sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux car son regard hurlait oui, mais il se sauva, mettant le plus de distance entre Stark et lui-même.

- Earl, ramène David en ville veux-tu ? »

Çal'étonna de demander à l'un de ses chauffeurs de reconduire son invité sans qu'il n'ait pu profiter de l'hospitalité de son corps. La plus part des femmes qui venaient pour la nuit rentraient à pied, il ne prenait ni le temps, ni la considération de les faire ramener, alors si une femme refusait ses avances comme venait de le faire le joli petit blond, jamais il n'aurait levé le pouce pour elle. Quel gentleman au final ! Cela dit, il comprenait pourquoi le blond s'en allait, Stark n'était pas certain d'être un choix judicieux pour une première fois, oh, il avait certains talents et certes, ça aurait été une première fois mémorable, mais le gamin recherchait visiblement autre chose qu'une baise sauvage comme premier rapport intime…  
>L'espace vide lui fit mal, il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens, aussi il préféra aller se coucher.<p>

Un mois plus tard l'article de David atterrissait entre ses mains, il était plaisant de lire ces mots honorifiques relater de l'homme de sciences qu'il était. Tony Stark voulait revoir cet homme, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas comment amener la chose. Très vite, il essaya de passer à quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas faire de cet homme une obsession maladive.

Jarvis vit le jour, consécration de sa vie tandis qu'il s'embourbait dans l'alcool et les filles de joie. Hériter désabusé de l'empire Stark à la fois joyau et cadeau empoisonné qu'il pensait à vendre à chaque fois que la voix autoritaire de son père revenait en sa mémoire, blanche, incapable d'émotions, comparant son fils au fils spirituel qu'il avait perdu durant la guerre. Obadia prenait soin de l'entreprise et il la lui laissait sans plus de questionnement ; la plus part du temps il n'était même pas présent lors des réunions d'investissements. Pourquoi faire ? Orateur qui savait se faire remarquer Tony n'était en fait pas à l'aise avec les autres, voilà pourquoi il montrait publiquement une facette de lui qui n'était pas vraiment réelle, tout ça pour cacher l'homme fragile et l'enfant blessé qu'il avait été… l'était-il encore aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait pas.  
>Ce qu'il sait c'est que le jeune militaire qu'il a aimé, car oui ça avait été de l'amour, l'avait percé à jour et quelque part le mécanisme d'autoprotection Stark l'avait débarrassé de ce souci ! Quand il est seul dans sa chambre, comme ce soir, Tony pense à l'homme qu'il a laissé partir, qu'il a recroisé deux fois en grande partie à cause de James et qu'il n'a jamais osé récupérer…<p>

Ce soir Tony boit aux fantômes de son passé parce que Pepper a pris l'ultime décision de le quitter… pour ce bon dieu de Capitaine America. La réalisation de la fin de leur histoire est déjà assez cruelle comme ça, sans pour autant forcer la chose jusque-là. Son père l'avait préféré à son fils et sa fiancée l'avait préféré à lui-même. Pourtant diable, il avait fait de son mieux pour essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Un reproche qui lui avait été renvoyé en pleine figure lorsque la jolie rousse lui avait énoncé ces mots « quelqu'un d'autre Tony, justement… et cet homme ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aperçu dans les premiers temps de notre relation, ça… ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé. » La bonne blague ! Il avait été cherché un cœur pour elle, il avait même sacrifié ses éclats shrapnels et son cœur artificiel, pour elle… ou était-ce pour lui ? Le verre tombe au sol puis se brise, la maison a été reconstruite, You, Butterfingers et Dum-E ont été modifiés et améliorés, Jarvis, grâce à dieu n'avait pas souffert de l'attaque du Mandarin puisqu'il était maintenant partout et nulle part. L'intelligence artificielle avait fait des sauvegardes sur des serveurs partout dans le monde dont le plus important se trouvait sous la tour Stark !  
>Dum-E est le premier à intervenir, son bras robotique s'incline comme si il était inquiet, il n'a pas fait en sorte que ses premiers robots aient de quelconques sentiments, mais Dum-E a toujours été spécial, après tout si il respire encore, il ne le doit qu'à Dum-E. Sa main caresse l'acier tandis que You nettoie le bazar laissé par le verre d'alcool brisé. Quand le moral est bas comme ce soir, il se dit que si le Mandarin avait détruit Jarvis, il aurait cessé tout bonnement de vivre car il ne pouvait pas survivre sans son AI, il ne pouvait pas être Iron Man sans lui… Tony Stark pouvait survivre à une peine de cœur, à ses successifs sacrifices, mais pas à la disparition de son véritable enfant et ami. Certains disent à tort que Jarvis est l'apothéose de son narcissisme mais c'est faux. Jarvis n'est pas lui, définitivement pas, et ne le sera jamais. Jarvis est mieux en tout point, il est l'idéal qu'il se fait de la personne parfaite pour lui.<br>Il est certain que son ancienne psy, la jolie Megan lui ferait signifier que son idéal n'est pas humain, qu'il n'a aucun corps et n'est pourvu que d'un esprit. Soit ! Mais Jarvis, lui, ne lui fera jamais de mal, ni ne le trahira. Ses robots sont ses créations et n'ont d'existence que pour lui. Qui a été là pour lui, réellement pour lui et pour personne d'autre, si ce n'est Jarvis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit chapitre entre présent et flashback...

* * *

><p><strong>L'envers du Stark<br>2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Monsieur Stark, je me nomme Cameron Sweigg des productions Lane energy…. »<p>

Oui, il y a eu cet homme, juste après qu'Obadia ait employé la jeune et jolie Pepper Potts autant pour ses prouesses en matière de management que pour le fait que Tony exécute ses ordres, grâce à son côté gouvernante capable avec les enfants les plus récalcitrants. Potts lui a avoué qu'Obadia lui avait demandé si elle savait y faire avec les enfants indomptables pour toute première question, lors de son entretien d'embauche. Après ça, il lui avait demandé d'expliquer en détail comment elle ferait si elle devait être la gouvernante d'un enfant turbulent et incapable d'écouter qui que ce soit. Elle avait été embauchée plus pour ses qualités de femme autoritaire et forte, que pour les diplômes inscrits sur son CV…  
>Revenons-en au plus important… Cameron !<p>

Tony ne sait pas si c'est la vision de cet homme bien habillé et bien coiffé qui l'avait fait s'arrêter ou bien son discours sur la nanotechnologie dont il n'avait écouté que le début. Non, il devait être franc, ce n'est pas son discours, ni ses beaux yeux bleus qui l'ont subjugué mais son accent anglais, sa voix mélodieuse et son charme étranger. Debout au milieu de tous dans ce costume blanc impeccable, cette magnifique chemise lilas et cette cravate blanche irisée, il n'avait pu qu'attirer son attention ! Il avait arrêté de marcher et de penser à la belle brune qui avait partagé son lit cette nuit, il avait oublié les paparazzis qui le mitraillaient et n'avait eu d'yeux que pour cet homme. Pendant un instant il ne sut quoi dire alors que l'homme attendait, semblait-il, une réponse de sa part à l'exception près qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ses dernières paroles. Aussi Tony fit quelque chose de franchement étrange, il l'invita à monter dans sa limousine pour écouter avec assiduité ses théories.  
>Il n'était pas inusuel que des hommes ou des femmes de sciences viennent lui raconter leurs expériences après avoir perdu un crédit ou n'arrivant pas à en trouver un. Homme de sciences lui-même, il n'était pas rare qu'il offre du matériel et une enveloppe budgétaire à quelques projets intéressants ou à une femme ayant su lui donner pleinement satisfaction lors d'un rendez-vous loin d'être simplement intellectuel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et cette fois-là, Tony laissa son esprit se noyer sous l'envie, ne laissant pas le temps à l'homme de continuer son monologue, une fois installé auprès de lui, il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'observa.<p>

- Qu'importe, tu veux un crédit pour tes recherches, j'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et ça tu le sais. La seule question est, que ferais-tu pour avoir cet argent ? »

Tony n'est pas un homme bien, il aimerait l'être mais s'est laissé emprisonné dans son rôle de people adulé et honni, de starlette des tabloïdes, oui, Anthony Stark est un salopard, mais c'était l'armure dont il avait besoin pour cacher l'homme brisé qui s'était reclus dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il ôta son indexe l'homme fronça les sourcils et sans avoir vu venir la menace avant qu'elle n'ait frappé, Tony Stark cligna des yeux le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le joli blond avait changé de couleur et de contenance, ayant troqué son air d'ange adonis pour celui d'un homme déterminé et froid. Le fourmillement sur sa joue l'obligea à poser l'une de ses mains dessus et la frotter car la claque avait été puissante, suffisamment pour qu'il en porte les stigmates jusqu'au soir.

- Je ne suis pas une pute à vendre. Si mes idées vous plaisent, alors soit, sinon j'ai tout loisir d'attendre quelqu'un de mieux placé que vous, Mr Stark. »

Les mots étaient pires que la claque, ils avaient un gout âprement flegmatique et dédaigneux. Si normalement il aurait dû assimiler cette manière revêche à son père, l'attitude aux antipodes prévus et escomptés de son invité le laissa interdit, bel et si bien qu'il se recula de dix bons centimètres. Personne ne refusait quoi que ce soit au milliardaire philanthrope, classé cinq fois consécutivement l'homme le plus sexy du monde, ça n'était pas normal. Prenez n'importe qui, n'importe qui, il en était certain, mettez-le ou la sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture avec le privilège de gouter à ses faveurs sexuelles et il n'aurait plus qu'à déguster le corps offert à ses côtés. Cet homme-là n'était pas de ce genre-là et il se demandait si c'était une question de sexualité ou de principes.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme avait gagné sa curiosité et même son attention, chose qui n'était pas facile à obtenir du grand Anthony Stark. Le playboy croisa les jambes, mitigé entre l'envie de jeter l'homme dehors et celle de le dévorer sans son consentement. Stark était bien des choses, monstre immoral aux gouts luxueux et démesurés, mais il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais aussi, il dut faire fi de son attraction physique pour écouter l'homme répéter ses recherches et sa théorie.<p>

- Pourquoi ? »  
>- Sauver des vies ! »<br>- Et vous vous adressez au numéro un de la vente d'armes ? »  
>- Je me suis dit que pour une fois, vous voudriez associer le nom des entreprises Stark à quelque chose de cœur plutôt qu'au capitalisme brut. Mais Mr Stark vous êtes-vous trouvé un cœur ? »<p>

A ce moment-là de sa vie, Tony savait que oui, bien qu'il ait toujours fait en sorte de le cacher pour ne pas en souffrir. La vie lui avait prouvé par deux fois que le playboy milliardaire et philanthrope cachait un cœur sensible et accueillant, un cœur grand ouvert cherchant quelqu'un à laisser entrer, un cœur de guimauve éludé derrière les affres du whisky, pour son propre bien.

- Demain, demandez à l'accueil votre local et passez commande de tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »  
>- Vraiment ? »<br>- Vraiment. »  
>- Ne croyez pas que je vous donnerais mon corps après coup. Si vous n'étiez pas un génie dans votre domaine, je n'aurais certainement aucun égard pour votre personne. Ce qui me sidère et me fait vous détester au plus haut point c'est que vous avez l'intelligence et les moyens d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, mais vous vous complaisez dans l'orgueil et la bêtise. »<p>

La portière s'ouvrit juste après ça, l'ange descendit de sa limousine puis quitta le trottoir sans même se retourner. Derrière les vitres teintées, le cœur du milliardaire s'étiola et il du plonger le nez dans sa bouteille pour ne pas laisser les mots venimeux de l'homme détruire le peu d'ingénuité qui lui restait caché en dedans.  
>Au bout de huit mois, le projet avait bien avancé et le fiel de Cameron diminua au fur et à mesure de leur réunion. Si Stark venait dans son fief, c'était simplement pour rendre visite au département de nanotechnologie de quoi faire grincer des dents le conseil et de quoi intriguer l'homme qui s'imposa lentement mais surement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tony avait déjà succombé à son charme à tel point que les femmes et les hommes qui se succédaient entre ses draps avaient un quelque chose de ce magnifique blond. Tous… Seulement, au petit matin la magie s'estompant, il se retrouvait seul avec un manque grandissant et une frustration inconnue qu'il devait combler en se rendant sur son lieu de travail.<p>

- Est-ce que le nouveau calibrage semble plus table ? »  
>- En effet, merci, Tony. »<p>

Le brun suréleva un sourcil stupéfait par l'utilisation de son prénom par le blondinet qui se retourna afin de noter quelque chose. Cameron ne cessait de l'appeler Stark et parfois, il aurait aimé lui crier qu'il honnissait ce nom bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir réellement. Qu'avait donc fait son père pour que son nom soit quasiment sanctifié ? Et ne lui parlait pas de Capitaine America !  
>Son père l'avait abandonné dès sa naissance, n'avait eu aucun égard pour lui, pas même une main sécurisante. Rien. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer de l'amour, car Tony savait bien qu'Howard Stark n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie ! Mais l'enfant avait espéré un jour recevoir de la reconnaissance, chose que jamais l'homme ne lui offrit à son plus grand désarroi. Alors oui, il maudissait ce nom, tout comme cet héritage, car rien ne pouvait remplir l'obscurité qui s'était installé dans son cœur, rien.<p>

- J'ai une requête et vous pouvez bien entendu la décliner. »  
>- Laquelle ? »<br>- J'aimerais donner votre voix à Jarvis. »

Cameron haussa un sourcil, il savait très bien ce qu'était Jarvis. Il n'avait encore jamais pu le voir de ses propres yeux, mais il savait ce que c'était et ce qu'il représentait pour le milliardaire, ou en avait au moins une vague idée. Le fait qu'il veuille lui donner sa voix était franchement inattendu, c'est pourquoi il se racla la gorge et posa la question la plus idiote de sa vie.

- Comment ? »  
>- Je ne veux pas lui offrir une voix robotique, je m'y refuse. Jarvis mérite la plus belle des voix. »<p>

Si il avait été cardiaque l'homme serait certainement mort, lorsque Tony Stark vous faisait un compliment sans ce regard fiévreux qui voulait implicitement dire et si on baisait là maintenant, c'était à n'en pas douter, un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche. Bien entendu Cameron savait que beaucoup de gens tueraient pour ça, qu'il pourrait si il le voulait ostensiblement accepter les avances de son boss et coucher avec lui entre le bureau et le prochain mur ; il pourrait, si il le voulait avoir tout ce qu'il désirait rien qu'en prenant l'homme là où il le fallait ! Cameron n'était pas dupe, il entrapercevait les regards langoureux et adorateurs que Stark posait sur lui, lorsqu'il le pensait trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il devinait ses pensées assez facilement et prêter sa voix à son AI semblait la plus offensantes des idées !

- Ma voix ? »  
>- Je sais que la demande peut paraître bancale, mais j'ai très bien compris votre opinion à ce sujet et je pense avoir fait preuve de tact ces derniers mois. Il me semble donc avoir droit à un cadeau. »<p>

Il détestait lorsque Tony Stark faisait son playboy odieux et le fit certainement comprendre par son regard méprisant. Parfois il lui semblait entrapercevoir sous l'iceberg de cet abject personnage, un homme au grand cœur et à l'assurance peu développée. Mais lorsque cette hypothèse devenait une certitude cet être pompeux et ignominieux venait gâcher le regain d'estime qu'il lui allouait.

- Allez mourir Mr Stark. »

La chose n'avait pas été aisée, loin de là car Tony avait utilisé tous les stratagèmes imaginables pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui avait le plus souvent mené Cameron à l'insulter ou le menacer de partir. Jamais ses tentatives n'avaient incliné l'homme à accéder à sa requête et lorsqu'il eut utilisé toutes ses cordes, le milliardaire se dit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il voulait. Lui qui avait toujours tout obtenu, mise à part l'estime de son père, échouait encore une fois et c'est certainement cette voix dans son crâne le martelant d'échec en échec qui le mena étrangement à sa réussite.

- Mr Stark ? »

Tony essaya de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas, son corps était las car il avait bossé sans relâche sur l'amélioration du prototype de Cameron, oubliant de boire, de manger ou même de dormir… Lorsque son cerveau avait rendu les armes, le milliardaire avait comme il se le doit, rempli son vide par un trop plein d'alcool, aussi il gisait maintenant sur son bureau incapable de faire autre chose que de se noyer dans les idées et souvenirs les plus moroses.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour… Mr Stark ? »  
>- Tony, pitié, appelle-moi Tony sinon achève-moi maintenant. »<br>- Mr St… Tony ? »  
>- Je hais… mon nom, cet empire, cette entreprise ! Si ce n'était pas pour toi ainsi que pour ton projet utopiste et illusoire, je ne serais pas là… dans cet endroit stérile et froid à ressasser toutes ces journées sans soleil qu'un père trop occupé et m'ayant toujours préféré un fils spirituel m'a laissé en héritage. »<p>

Son employé ne dit rien, restant figé sur le pas de la porte ; Stark avait pensé qu'il se serait moqué de sa piètre condition, que Cameron ne pourrait pas le comprendre ou qu'il en aurait profité pour le rabaisser et le finir. Curieusement, il n'en fit rien, car il était interloqué par l'attitude de son patron, comme son patron l'avait été par la sienne lors de leur toute première rencontre.

- Obadia veut se servir de tes recherches pour un nouveau projet d'armement. J'ai essayé de dire non, réellement, mais Tony Stark n'est qu'un pantin, hein ? On se fiche de ce qu'il peut penser ou de ce qu'il dit encore moins de ce qu'il ressent, du moment qu'il reste la personnalité numéro un, octroyant une publicité gratuite pour une entreprise de morts et de sang ! »  
>- Vous avez trop bu, Tony. »<br>- Que penses-tu de moi, Cameron ? Soit franc. »  
>- Je ne sais pas. Je hais la personne que vous paraissez être Tony, mais je dois avouer que j'ignore qui est réellement mon patron. Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cet homme public ? »<br>- Le chaos. »

Ca définissait bien son état d'esprit et ça le définit toujours. Non, Iron Man n'a pas changé, pas même après toutes ces années ! Tony est toujours cet homme sans repère prisonnier de son personnage.  
>Sa main glisse sur son poitrail et il fond en larme. Tony Stark n'est personne ou plutôt il est maintenant cantonné à rester ce gars que personne n'aimera, doublé d'un super héros que toutes voudraient avoir dans leur lit. Et lorsqu'il montre enfin qui il est, quand il se met à nu pour la femme dont il est tombé amoureux, elle le laisse tomber pour un autre… La perfection… celle qu'on lui a toujours préférée depuis le début de son existence. L'homme a tellement vécu dans l'ombre alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'un peu de lumière ! Obtenir de la reconnaissance, ne serait-ce que par une seule personne… Alors soit, il ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, la vie le lui a assez répété, mais il ne demande pas la terre entière, il demande simplement quelqu'un pour lui… rien que pour lui, une personne qui saurait l'aimer malgré son personnage, qui n'aurait pas peur de venir chercher son cœur et d'y voir ce qu'il y enfouissait. Tony Stark veut enfin que quelqu'un prenne le temps de le découvrir, ça ne sera pas chose aisée, mais le quarantenaire n'attend qu'une personne de confiance pour oser se montrer tel qu'il est réellement.<br>Les nuits sont maintenant terriblement solitaires dans le noir complet de son étage, depuis le Mandarin, il a délaissé sa maison sur la côte bien qu'elle ait été reconstruite, mais lui et ses bots ont emménagé dans la tour imprenable des Avengers et ce, certainement pour toujours. Depuis Loki et les Chitauri, et même si le Logo Stark a été réaménagé sur le haut de son empire, seul le A s'allume dans la nuit, un rappel constant que les Avengers sont toujours quelque part et qu'il n'est pas seul, en quelque sorte…  
>Le milliardaire envoie sa bouteille de Bourbon se briser sur le mur d'en face puis éclate en sanglots détruisant sous la rage occasionnée, son bar entier. Malgré tous ces gens, malgré l'amitié absolue qu'il éprouve pour les Avengers, Tony Stark est seul, désemparé, fracturé et laissé pour mort trop de fois pour qu'il en soit indemne psychologiquement. Hier encore il a fait une crise de panique en s'endormant dans son bain, sa séquestration revenant à lui comme la pire des tortures. Parfois c'est le silence qui le rendait fou, l'impression de suffoquer et de mourir l'emportant sur tout bon sens, à contrario le bruit d'une explosion à la télé peut l'insécuriser au point où il saute à terre dans un réflexe abscons matérialisant son armure pour un rien. Tony Stark n'est plus rien qu'un héros déchu et si il mourrait James pourrait reprendre le flambeau, car il avait donné les codes de Jarvis aux quatre personnes qu'il pensait d'honneur. James, Potts, Bruce et Clint.<p>

James est son meilleur ami, il est le Iron Patriot que diable et même si il fait partie de l'armée, il sait que jamais il ne leur donnera Jarvis, c'est une promesse qu'il lui a faite. Potts avait été la femme de sa vie, aussi, quel plus beau cadeau de fiançailles que de lui mettre entre les mains la vie de Jarvis, la rousse n'a jamais compris la portée de ce cadeau et l'a dénigré comme tout ce qui était sorti du fin fond de son cœur. Bruce est son compagnon d'armes et de sciences, ils peuvent passer des heures et des jours à expérimenter dans leur laboratoire personnel. Banner est même devenu son nouveau psychiatre à qui il raconte sa vie sans détour et sans tabou, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ses longs monologues endorment le bon vieux docteur et qu'une partie de ses peurs et de ses craintes n'appartiennent encore qu'à lui.  
>Et puis il y a Barton… Pour tout dire, Hawkeye et lui ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait qualifier d'amis, car ils ne partagent pas grand-chose en commun, bien qu'ils aiment rire et officient nombres de blagues et de plaisanteries douteuses, dans un binôme apocalyptique. Au-delà de ça, ils ne se parlent pas vraiment. Pourtant… pourtant Stark lui a offert le code de son bébé et au regard bleuté, étrangement inquiet de son vis-à-vis, Barton avait compris l'importance du geste.<p>

- Nom de dieu… Tony. »

Tony Stark se laisse tomber sur le sol, voulant fuir l'instant présent et les ténèbres de sa chambre, il ferme les yeux pour laisser son esprit divaguer sur les seuls réminiscences de lumières qu'il possède : Cameron…

Au lieu de le laisser là et rentrer chez lui ou dieu sait quoi le blond inclina la tête puis entra dans la pièce que Stark occupait, il soupira se rapprochant de son patron.

- Vous devriez rentrer, je vais appeler Happy. »  
>- Non, laissez-le tranquille, c'est sa série ce soir, il mérite bien un peu de bon temps. »<p>

Cameron sembla s'interroger sur quelque chose, bien qu'il ne dise rien au final et que seul un soupire franchisse ses lèvres. L'homme regarda derrière lui, mais délaissa ses expériences pour redresser son patron.

- Je vous ramène. »

Il n'avait jamais confié son adresse à son employé, peut-être l'avait-il lu dans une quelconque revue de presse, en tout cas, il ne fut pas étonné d'arriver devant la porte de son penthouse à New York.

- Où est la chambre ? »  
>- Au fond. Double battant. »<p>

Il eut du mal à marcher à la suite de son employé, la dernière fois qu'il a été si bourré Stark avait failli faire un coma éthylique. Pourtant ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool qu'il attrapa le bras de l'homme avant qu'il ne parte, c'était l'anéantissement qu'il le happait qui l'obligea à cet acte désespéré.

- Ne me laissez pas. »

Ce n'était pas pour avoir un garde malade ou quelqu'un pour appeler les pompiers si quelque chose allait mal car après tout Jarvis avait accès à cet appartement et pouvait veiller sur son créateur à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Non, ce dont il avait besoin c'était de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait toucher, quelqu'un de chaud, de vivant, qui saurait passer une main réconfortante dans son dos et lui dire que tout irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si ce n'était qu'un horrible mensonge.

- D'accord, je ne pars pas. Tony, vous devez dormir et cuver votre alcool. Je serais là à votre réveil. »  
>- Merci. »<p>

Lorsque Tony ouvre les yeux, il est dans son lit, bien au chaud, détail tout à fait intrigant puisque quelques heures plus tôt, à la vue des chiffres rouges sur son réveil, il était dans son salon ou plutôt dans son bar personnel à descendre quelques trop nombreuses bouteilles en ressassant son passé. Le regard bleu qu'il rencontre en se redressant lui rappelle quelque chose et il ne peut que repenser à Cameron.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'envers du Stark  
>3<br>**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un peu plus sobre que dans la soirée, sa tête grondait comme un orage destructeur, le milliardaire soupira en se retournant dans les draps. Il faisait nuit noire et n'avait visiblement pas assez dormi pour se sentir en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'était à ce moment présent, bouche pâteuse et moral aux abois. Le silence implacable lui fit broyer du noir car au final Cameron n'était pas resté, au final l'homme était comme tous les autres. Désespéré, le brun enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.<br>Il fut étonné que quelqu'un lui frotte soudainement le dos et qu'une voix apaisante lui intime de se calmer dans un son tranquillisant.

- Verre d'eau et paracétamol, je pense que ça vous fera du bien. Je vais essayer de cuisiner quelque chose, votre estomac a besoin de nourriture. »  
>- Cameron ? »<br>- Qui d'autre ? Je parie que vous auriez préféré une jolie bimbo blonde, non ? »  
>- Non, tu es tout ce qu'il me faut… »<p>

A croire qu'il n'avait pas encore bien cuvé son alcool car il n'aurait jamais sorti ce genre de chose, sobre, qui plus est, il n'aurait attrapé le blondinet entre ses bras de cette façon, aussi misérable. Ressemblant à un noyé accroché à une bouée en pleine tempête. Il n'aurait jamais plongé son visage contre la chemise d'un homme pour respirer son parfum, pour s'y frotter comme un chat en manque d'affection car il était Tony Stark bordel de dieu et cet homme était fort, cet homme n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne !

- Tony ? »  
>- Tu m'as un jour demandé ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Et bien c'est quelque chose que l'argent ne pourra jamais m'offrir. Ce n'est pas un nouvelle voiture, ni même la dernière actrice de porno dans mon lit. C'est toi, simplement toi, juste pour une nuit, rien que pour une nuit. »<br>- Je ne coucherais pas avec vous Tony. »  
>- Je ne demande même pas ça. Dormir m'ira très bien. »<p>

L'homme avait paru surpris de ses mots, mais après quelques supplications muettes étouffées dans la matière de sa chemise, le corps s'était allongé dans ses draps et comme l'avait exprimé le milliardaire, ça n'alla pas jusqu'au sexe car tout ce dont avait besoin Stark sur le moment fut simplement un instant de paix et de lumière grâce auquel le chaos retrouverait l'endroit qui lui était destiné : au fin fond de son cœur.  
>Le lendemain avait été lumineux malgré un lit vide, car une odeur de bacon agréable se diffusait dans sa chambre. De l'autre côté d'une porte battante, un jeune homme magnifique se tenait debout dans sa cuisine et l'envie idiote de l'embrasser dans le cou s'empara de lui.<p>

- Tony ? »  
>- Merci. »<br>- De rien. Vous devriez manger. »  
>- Je dirais bien qu'il y a meilleur au menu ce matin, mais je crains que justement ça ne soit pas au menu… et puis, je meurs de faim. »<br>- Incorrigible. »  
>- Je suis le playboy milliardaire philanthrope de ce siècle ! »<br>- Et génie, n'oublie pas le génie, car c'est la meilleure partie de toi. »  
>- Ca c'est parce que tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! »<br>- Tony ! »

Cameron frappa du pied jetant un regard désabusé sur son boss. Sa spatule vint frapper son patron contre le front mais soudainement un sourire illumina son visage.

- Ne me fait pas regretter ma décision. »  
>- De ? »<br>- D'être resté et de donner ma voix à Jarvis, qui est je dois le préciser, agréablement plus avenant que son créateur. »  
>- Vraiment ? »<br>- Vraiment. L'homme que j'ai aidé hier… c'est un homme bien, un homme de parole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est cet homme-là que tu uses à outrance. »  
>- On ferait mieux de manger. »<br>- N'esquive pas. Qui est réellement Tony Stark ? »

Pouvait-il le dire avec des mots ? Pouvait-il le montrer, l'exprimer ? Et comment y arriverait-il ? Perdu le milliardaire se détourna, il chipa un œuf avant d'attraper un prototype de gadget informatique qu'il lui présenta sous le nez.

- Suffit de lire à haute et claire voix le texte noté. »  
>- Tu ne répondras pas à la question, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>- Je ne peux pas. »

Cameron avait fait ce que Tony le lui avait demandé. Ils avaient passé une nouvelle nuit ensemble durant laquelle il consomma le blond, une part de paradis dans son enfer personnel. Quant au lendemain… il ne trouva plus rien dans le secteur qui avait été alloué à Cameron, à part un bout de papier qu'il avait encore gardé précieusement.

« L'homme que j'ai aidé hier est un homme que je pourrais aimer. Pas le Tony Stark du grand jour, non, celui de l'ombre. Ca n'aura été qu'une nuit, une nuit fortuite et inoubliable, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps dans ton sillage. Si le projet voit le jour, je te promets de lui donner ton nom, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ton temps et ton génie, ceci est une promesse et tu sais que je suis homme d'honneur. J'aurais tant voulu mieux connaitre cet homme et l'aimer à sa juste valeur, car il le mérite, mais je ne jetterais pas mes sentiments en l'air pour ce personnage austère et insupportable dans lequel tu te complais. Je ne veux pas aimer cet homme que tu n'es pas. Si un jour l'envie te prend de laisser vivre cet homme, mes bras lui seront ouverts, tu sais où me trouver. En attendant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te laisser, peut-être que la réalisation de ce que je ressens réellement pour toi t'ouvriras les yeux. Anthony Stark est un homme bon, gentil et terriblement attachant. Un homme pour lequel je dédierais ma vie, un homme pour lequel je veux me battre. Je t'aiderais si tu prends ce chemin, mais le premier pas est tien, alors en attendant je te laisse entre les mains de Jarvis et de ma voix, afin que tu ne m'oublies jamais. PS : j'ai piraté ton serveur pour tout effacer de mes recherches afin qu'Obadia ne s'en serve pas à des fins militaires. »

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le mot car il avait eu du mal à se focaliser sur la sinistre vérité. Cameron était parti en lui laissant une bombe. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé dans le salon, la voix de l'homme l'avait accueilli, car il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Jarvis apprenne à utiliser son mode vocale.

- Montre-moi les images de la nuit dernière. »  
>- Bien Monsieur. »<p>

Ce n'était pas lui, ou plutôt si c'était bien lui, là, dans les bras de Cameron vidant son sac sur la dureté de son enfance, sur l'illusoire espoir de voir un père ne serait-ce que lui poser une main fière sur son épaule, sur le rejet qu'il subissait jour après jour jusqu'à ce que le rejet soit la seule forme de reconnaissance qu'il eut. Jusqu'à ce que cette image commence à naitre et prenne le pas sur l'enfant abandonné. Ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait entre les bras de Cameron s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce n'était pas l'homme sur la couverture du Times. Ce n'était pas lui que Cameron embrassait sur les lèvres, qu'il caressait de ses mains, ce n'était pas lui que Cameron aimait et ça le rendit aigri.  
>Il était encore trop tôt pour que l'homme ne sorte de son cocon, qu'il prenne ce risque pour quelqu'un, aussi il ne dit rien, ne rappela jamais Cameron et ne le revit que cinq ans plus tard, allongé dans un cercueil en chêne. Le joli blond s'était pris une balle en sortant d'un magasin alimentaire un soir de juin ; tué pour quelques dollars et le seul cadeau qu'il n'eut jamais le courage de lui envoyer pour l'un de ses anniversaires. Une gourmette en argent gravée des premières lignes de code de Jarvis, cadeau pour un homme qu'il avait aimé lui aussi, une nuit et n'avait jamais oublié. Une gourmette qu'il avait défendue au prix de sa vie…<br>Il avait fait un discours poignant mélange de larmes et de sang, d'amour et de haine, de toujours et de jamais. La mort de Cameron avait refermé son cœur définitivement, peut-être parce qu'il n'arriva jamais à pleurer la mort de l'homme. Si ça ne fut pas une excuse pour devenir lui-même ça fut le déclic de sa vie et il revint au-devant de la scène interpréter son rôle ultime, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Iron Man !

- Tony ? Ça va, tu m'entends ? »

Il lui faut un moment pour revenir à la réalité du moment. Le regard bleuté qui l'examine n'a rien de celui de Cameron, il est beaucoup moins ouverte et plus perçant, pourtant c'est bel et bien ce regard qui lui a fait repenser à l'homme ou est-ce l'arrivée de son prochain anniversaire ? Malgré le temps et Pepper, Tony n'a jamais oublié Cameron pour lequel, chaque année, il allait déposer des fleurs. Il n'a jamais parlé de Cameron à qui que ce soit, pourtant il vit toujours en lui ou plutôt sur lui, car c'est des recherches de l'anglais qu'Iron Man était né, plus encore c'est la voix de cet homme qui tonne dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il est seul dans l'obscurité.

- Tony, ça va ? »  
>- Oui… pardon. Je… j'ai dormis longtemps ? »<br>- Trois jours. »  
>- Trois… trois jours ? On est jeudi ? »<br>- Oui. »

Son cœur s'emballe, le brun veut sortir du lit précipitamment, mais il s'écroule sur le sol épuisé par ce seul effort.

- Non, tu dois rester au lit et surtout manger quelque chose. »  
>- Barton, je dois aller quelque part, je t'en supplie et je t'en conjure, je mangerais dans le taxi, promis, tu peux même me chaperonner, mais je dois… je dois y aller. Il m'attend. »<p>

Ses yeux sont moites, Barton recule imperceptiblement sous la vision qui ne va définitivement pas avec l'homme qu'il connait. Il réfléchit, puis soupire comprenant qu'il ne pourra retenir le milliardaire et qu'il rampera sur le sol s'il le devait. Aussi l'assassin se redresse, part fouiller le dressing de l'homme afin de lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre.

- Je t'accompagne, si tu me fais la promesse de te nourrir durant le trajet. Et je veux une explication aussi. Je peux avoir ça ? »  
>- D'accord. Merci, Barton. »<br>- De rien. Habille-toi, je fais un casse-croute et j'appelle un taxi. »  
>- Téléphone au fleuriste afin de savoir si ils ont pensé aux lys. Le numéro est sur mon bureau, si il n'est pas encore livré dit leur qu'ils ont vingt minutes pour le faire, je payerais un supplément si besoin. Blanc et violet les lys ! »<br>- D'accord. »

Barton fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il attrape la carte du fleuriste et disparait à travers la porte de l'ascenseur menant à son antre. Le milliardaire prend son temps pour se vêtir, il n'a jamais pleuré la mort de Cameron, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi se remet-il à penser aux hommes qu'il a aimés ? La rupture avec Pepper a dû le fragiliser plus qu'il ne le pense. Lorsqu'il peut enfin sortir de son étage, il se rend compte que son ascenseur personnel est stationné devant lui, Barton est adossé nonchalamment sur la porte l'empêchant de se refermer. L'archer est en tenue de tous les jours, un jeans presque noir, un t-shirt moulant violet foncé et des chaussures de marche. Ses bras sont repliés contre son torse, tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil appuyé sur le brun qui dissimule son regard rougi. Son collègue ne dit fort heureusement rien, Tony l'en remercie muettement, car ce silence est important pour lui. S'il se décidait à parler maintenant, il a peur de fondre en larmes avant d'avoir prononcé le prénom de Cameron.

- Le taxi est prêt Monsieur. »  
>- Merci Jarvis. Je prends soin de Tony à partir de maintenant. »<p>

Le trajet en taxi est assez silencieux, bien que l'homme qui les conduit ait reconnu ses deux clients, il n'a soufflé qu'un ou deux mots sur leur dernière mission, avant de les remercier et de conduire en sifflotant une chanson. Tony mange sans appétit car il l'a promis, malgré qu'il n'en éprouve aucune envie et chaque bouchée est une torture. Le milliardaire espère qu'il n'aura pas à vomir le sandwich dans quelques minutes. Oh, il a eu déjà pire publicité mais ce n'est pas la réaction du taximan ou de la populace locale qu'il redoute, mais plutôt celle de Barton car l'archer ne cesse de l'observer minutieusement. Qu'a-t-il pu dire durant ces trois jours de divagations ? L'alcool peut lui délier la langue, voilà pourquoi il se saoule seul, enfin c'est sans compter vivre avec un assassin capable de se faufiler dans son système de ventilation !

- Juste une question. Une seule pour le moment. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Pepper ? »  
>- Je ne pense pas… non. En tout cas si tu parles de cette escapade, la réponse est non. »<p>

Le reste est silence encore pour quelques minutes. Il remercie Barton d'être là, car sans lui il aurait eu du mal à sortir du taxi. Il peut aussi sans aucun souci se laisser tomber sur son épaule, car il a du mal à tenir debout et puis le gars du SHIELD peut sans difficulté le soutenir. Ils cheminent au milieu des allées de stèles, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau n'en puisse plus et qu'il craque.

- Quatrième tombe de l'allée vingt-sept. »  
>- D'accord. »<p>

Les souvenirs se pressent dans son esprit tandis qu'il voit la stèle blanche se dresser entre toutes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il a les yeux noyés de larmes avant qu'ils n'arrivent en face de la gerbe de lys blancs et violets. Barton le laisse seul après s'être assuré qu'il ne va pas s'écrouler ; il part s'installer deux mètres plus loin afin de laisser le milliardaire en paix avec la personne qu'il est venu voir. Ça n'appartient pas à l'archer et il a toujours été dans le tempérament de Barton de laisser de l'intimité aux gens lorsque cela est nécessaire. La présence de Clint ne l'empêche pas, cependant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de pleurer tout son saoul pendant presque une heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que sa voix puisse s'élever sans trembler, ni se briser.

- Il est la voix de Jarvis. Il s'appelle Cameron. Il a été le premier homme que je n'ai jamais aimé, que j'ai vraiment voulu aimer. »  
>- Je l'ignorais. »<br>- Ca a pourtant fait la une des journaux, mon aventure avec un sous-officier de l'air force. »  
>- Je me fiche de l'homme qui fait les gros titres, il m'insupportait avant que je le connaisse. Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'es pas lui, au moins quatre heures par jour. »<p>

Barton sort un son guttural de ses cordes vocales, dans ce qui semble être un signe sarcastique puis il se rapproche de Tony avant de s'accroupir en face de la stèle.

- Il… était comment ? »  
>- Il… »<br>- T'es pas obligé d'en parler. »

Tony esquisse un sourire rapide avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et d'inspirer à plein poumons, il recherche un contact avec Barton, de quoi l'ancrer dans le présent, aussi il se laisser aller sur sa gauche jusqu'à ce que son bras frôle celui nu de l'archer.

- Il te ressemblait. Il avait un gout prononcé pour le violet, enfin le lilas. Il était blond, les yeux bleus, un gentil garçon, mais un sacré scientifique. D'une intelligence remarquable et d'un talent impressionnant, c'est ce qui m'a fait croiser sa route. Si Iron Man est aussi majestueux aujourd'hui c'est grâce en partie à lui. »  
>- Que s'est-il passé ? »<br>- Il aimait l'autre moi, lui aussi détestait la personnalité de tous les jours. J'ai été incapable de me décider d'être vrai pour le garder. »  
>- Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas pour un autre que tu dois le faire, mais pour toi. »<br>- Je ne veux plus souffrir, attendre et espérer de quelqu'un pour ne rien avoir… »  
>- Tu préfères rester seul plutôt que d'être abandonné ? Je connais. »<br>- Toi aussi ? »  
>- Hum. »<br>- Mais… je pensais que tu étais avec Natasha. »

L'archer ricane inclinant la tête vers le milliardaire qui fronce légèrement des sourcils. Tony aurait mis sa main à couper que les deux assassins du SHIELD étaient des amants, en tout cas il y avait entre eux quelque chose qu'il savait définitivement plus complexe que la simple amitié.

- Non, on a jamais été ensemble. Elle connait mes plus sombres secrets et moi les siens. Elle sait m'écouter quand j'en ai besoin et c'est très important pour moi. J'ai été mandaté pour la tuer, je suis revenu avec elle en vie, j'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'exécuter. Je l'aime oui, à ma façon, mais il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous, encore moins de sexuel. »  
>- Lui aussi… il m'a écouté. »<br>- Tu regrettes ? »  
>- Quelques fois… je me demande ce que serait ma vie si j'avais fait ce choix. Serais-je plus heureux ? »<br>- Je n'en sais rien. La question à te poser est celle-ci : aujourd'hui es-tu heureux ? »  
>- Non. »<br>- Pourrais-tu l'être, si oui comment. »  
>- Je voudrais juste… briller pour quelqu'un. Etre important pour quelqu'un. Je voudrais… »<br>- Tu cherches la reconnaissance qu'on ne t'a pas accordée, ou mal accordée, hein ? »  
>- Oui. »<br>- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux entendre, mais sache que tu es important pour nous, tu sais te battre, tu n'hésites jamais à foncer dans le tas, pas toujours méthodiquement mais qu'importe. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, après tout tu m'as sauvé la vie trois fois déjà. »  
>- J'ai manqué de reflexe le mois dernier. »<br>- L'arbre m'a bien rattrapé. »  
>- On aurait pu te perdre… »<br>- C'est pour ça que tu m'as pas adressé la parole pendant un mois ? Tu t'en voulais ? »  
>- J'aurais dû… »<br>- Tony, je t'en ai jamais voulu. Et ça n'a rien changé à mon opinion vis-à-vis de toi. »

Le génie milliardaire philanthrope et accessoirement playboy soupire en sentant la main de Barton dans son dos. Il serait bien resté là encore un peu mais l'envie de boire un verre se fait de plus en plus insistante, inutile de dire que tant qu'il serait sous la surveillance de l'archer ça ne serait pas quelque chose qu'il pourra faire, suffit de se rappeler son regard inquiet !

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me rendes un dernier service, je ne sais pas à qui demander d'autre et je pense que de tous les avengers, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle. »  
>- Que dois-je faire ? »<br>- Tu le sauras. Pour lors j'aimerais rentrer. »  
>- D'accord. »<p>

Barton est le premier sur ses pieds, l'homme se baisse tendant un bras fort vers l'ingénieur qui se laisse hisser sur ses pieds comme un véritable poids mort. La fraicheur de la soirée a engourdi ses membres à tel point qu'il chancelle quelques secondes avant d'être stabilisé par la poigne de fer de l'agent du SHIELD.  
>Le trajet du retour est apaisant, la tête de Tony s'est laissée tomber sur l'épaule à ses côtés profitant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve pour rechercher le plus de contact possible. Il est franchement étonné que l'agent Barton se laisse faire et qu'il ne l'est pas chassé d'un coup brusque. Au lieu de ça, la main de l'homme serre sa cuisse d'une façon apaisante ; Tony l'en remercie muettement car il en a un impétueux besoin. Dans l'obscurité, il a besoin d'une main tendue, ce n'est peut-être pas celle d'un homme ou d'une femme qui l'aimera, mais c'est un camarade d'armes, un ami, visiblement car Barton répond présent et ça n'a pas de prix. La présence de l'assassin le détend à tel point qu'il s'endort en plein milieu du trajet.<p>

- Agent Barton ? »

Clint décoche sa flèche avant de donner son attention au plafond d'où pend l'une des caméras de surveillance bien que l'AI soit immatérielle, il a toujours essayé de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux comme il le ferait avec un humain.

- Un problème Jarvis ? »  
>- Monsieur s'est enfermé depuis trois jours dans le laboratoire principal, je n'ai aucune information sur son état de santé depuis presque douze heures puisque monsieur a bloqué mon protocole entrant. »<br>- Et ? »  
>- Je pensais que vous pourriez… utiliser vos dons d'infiltrations par les conduits de ventilation afin de vous assurer qu'il se porte bien. »<p>

L'AI semble nerveuse ce qui est assez étonnant il faut se l'avouer ; bien qu'il sache que leur hôte ne cesse de la perfectionner, entendre de l'émotion dans la voix de Jarvis le stupéfie. Déposant précautionneusement son arc sur la table de tir, l'assassin prend son élan s'élançant dans les airs afin de repousser l'une des grilles de ventilation puis de s'y hisser et de se faufiler dans les conduits. Clint connait le réseau mieux que quiconque puisqu'il est très utile pour réaliser ses blagues mais aussi pour espionner, car c'est dans sa nature profonde. Le blond déambule dans le système de ventilation jusqu'à la trappe du laboratoire qu'il ouvre sans un son. Son regard furtif balaye les alentours débusquant le maitre des lieux, allongé négligemment sur son lit de camp. L'assassin se laisse tomber sur le sol sans faire de bruit s'approchant ensuite de sa victime, ou plutôt de sa mission afin de vérifier si le génie en sciences se porte bien.  
>La bouteille d'alcool le renfrogne au premier abord, Clint la lui arrache de ses doigts inertes en secouant la tête de dépit. L'assassin marche ensuite sur une télécommande mettant en marche l'écran en face du lit alors qu'il s'approchait de l'homme. La surprise passée et la peur infondée de voir le brun se réveiller en sursaut, il canalise son regard sur l'image qui vacille un peu avant de se calibrer en haute définition.<p>

- Mon père m'a toujours préféré Captain America, je n'ai jamais été assez bon, assez bien à ses yeux. Qu'importe que je sois sorti du MIT en étant le plus jeune de toutes les sections confondues, qu'importe que je puisse créer des robots sophistiqués depuis mes huit ans, qu'importe les bonnes notes et les tableaux d'honneur… Ca n'était jamais assez bon pour lui. Il ne m'a jamais regardé de toute mon enfance… Alors que tout ce que j'attendais c'était un mot, même pas, un geste qui m'aurait prouvé que j'étais au moins quelque chose pour lui. Même son chien avait le droit à son attention, alors que moi j'étais invisible. Je suis alors devenu ce qu'il voulait que je sois, je suis devenu un moins que rien prenant plaisir à salir son nom à la première occasion. Je voulais le voir souffrir autant que j'ai souffert… mais il s'en fichait. Il s'est toujours fichu de moi, il ne m'a jamais engueulé, visiblement je n'en valais pas le coup. Tout le monde se fiche de moi de toute façon, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est plus de buzz et de ragots afin de vendre ! Jarvis fait deux pages dans un magazine de sciences mais ma dernière aventure fait la couverture de tous les journaux ! Je… »  
>- Calme-toi. Chuut. Ca va aller, Tony. »<br>- Comment tu pourrais m'aimer, hein ? Personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi, Tony n'intéresse personne, il n'y a que le Stark qui compte. »  
>- Tu as tout faux, si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour le Stark. »<br>- Tu es là parce que tu as besoin de mon fric et de mon intelligence pour ton projet Cameron. Mais au fond, tu n'as jamais eu aucune attirance pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. »  
>- Un jour quelqu'un saura voir ce que je vois. Un jour, Tony, quelqu'un t'aimera, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est t'ouvrir. »<br>- Et si on se rit de moi ? Et si… je n'étais voué qu'à inspirer l'indifférence de tous… Il y a des gens qui ne méritent pas le bonheur… »

L'homme qui se tient aux côtés de Tony l'embrasse sur les lèvres, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans les pensées les plus sombres. Il sèche ensuite ses yeux embués de larmes puis le serre compulsivement contre lui.  
>Barton ne devrait pas regarder ça, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer l'homme sur la vidéo. C'est bien Tony avec quelques années de moins, il ne porte pas encore sa barbiche, sa chevelure est plus longue qu'aujourd'hui, mais cette voix, cette façon d'être, ce désespoir n'est pas quelque chose qu'il conçoit ou quelque chose dont il a été témoin malgré qu'il sache que le Stark souffre bien plus qu'il ne le montre. Tandis que les deux hommes se laissent porter par l'envie sur l'écran la voix enrouée de Tony retentit.<p>

- Même Pepper m'a préféré le Capitaine America. J'ai pourtant été chercher un cœur pour elle, je lui ai donné la seule chose qui me restait de précieux, quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore offert à quelqu'un et… elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse, que ce n'était pas moi… sauf que si… Je me sens si vide sans sa lumière, je m'étais fait à ce métal en moi à cette lueur bleue… »  
>- Cette chose a failli te tuer. Pas que je ne la regrette pas, car ça faisait partie du personnage, mais si ce n'était qu'une armure pour te protéger, autant qu'elle soit loin. »<p>

Barton préfère couper court la vidéo, car il s'est assez insinué dans la vie du milliardaire aussi il n'a aucune envie de le voir flirter avec cet homme qu'il a un jour aimé cette voix, il l'entend tous les jours depuis presque un an à travers Jarvis.

- Dis-moi Barton, si tu étais gay et que j'étais le dernier homme sur terre, tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? Non, ne répond pas à la question. Oublie ça, je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre la réponse car je la connais déjà. »

Le milliardaire se redresse rapidement tournant sur lui-même comme un pantin désarticulé. Il esquisse un sourire fade en s'inclinant ostensiblement en direction de l'assassin.

- Je suis le sex-symbol numéro un de l'Amérique, tout le monde veut une tranche de Stark, tout le monde veut finir dans son lit ! Mais au final c'est Captain America que tout le monde veut épouser. T'as entendu ça Barton, ils vont se marier… Il a fait ramener d'Asgard une babiole bleutée pseudo magique ! Mon dieu… et elle crie de joie. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ! »

La rage soudaine de Stark prend l'agent du SHIELD par surprise bel et si bien qu'il se recule précipitamment en protégeant son visage lorsque l'écran plasma est fauché par un outil.

- Je lui ai offert mon cœur, je lui ai offert Jarvis, je lui ai tout donné même mes armures, j'ai tout concédé, j'ai tout fait ! Pour elle j'ai dit à dieu à des heures de travail sans relâche, j'ai accepté les mondanités excessives ! Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? J'avais même arrêté de sortir avec n'importe qui, n'importe comment et n'importe où ! Mais il est mieux, toujours mieux ! »  
>- Tony. »<br>- Je ne suis qu'un humain, c'est sûr je ne suis pas… PARFAIT comme lui ! »  
>- Tony ça suffit ! »<p>

La réaction de Barton fut plus prompte que son esprit, aussi, il a déjà décoché sa gifle avant d'hausser le ton. Cela dit l'objectif est atteint puisque le milliardaire s'arrête retombant mollement sur son matelas.

- Pepper n'était pas la personne qu'il te fallait, un point un trait. Si elle n'a pas vu tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, c'est qu'elle ne valait pas le coup ! Alors ne ressasse pas et passe à autre chose. Et pour info, s'il ne restait que toi et Capitaine balais dans le cul, c'est toi que je choisirais ! »

Si le génie avait été dans son état normal, il aurait répliqué sur le manque de conditionnel sur la vie sexuelle de l'assassin, au lieu de ça, il l'observe avec de grands yeux hagards et ahuris car il ne le croit pas, enfin si, il sait que Clint dit toujours la vérité, à moins que ça ne soit des informations sur son passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est franc ou silencieux, mais le mensonge ne semble pas faire partie du personnage, aussi ça le choque car il se rend bien compte de toutes les qualités que le soldat a en plus.

- Pour info Tony, Natasha n'était pas disponible pour l'infiltration de la tour Stark, j'ai failli être envoyé à sa place. Si Fury et Coulson étaient au courant pour ta sexualité, ils ne m'ont pas partagé l'information et franchement faire le joli cœur pour un type bourré de pognon m'a refilé des boutons. Je préférais me retrouver face à une bande de sans foi ni loi, sans arme et avec les deux jambes cassées, plutôt que de servir de boytoy au si célèbre et détestable Tony Stark. Mais je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant, c'est certainement dommage car ma mission t'aurait amené loin de Pepper Potts… Mais ça n'aurait été qu'une mission, justement ! »  
>- Tu veux dire que… »<br>- Oui, je veux dire que… Tony. »  
>- Je l'ignorais. »<br>- Cependant depuis… l'incident avec Loki et la mort de Phil, je me suis retranché derrière une barrière invisible. »  
>- Agent ? »<br>- Juste un amour platonique qui datait depuis… des années. On a tous nos bleus au cœur Tony, tu n'es pas seul, loin de là. »  
>- Barton… merci. »<p>

Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre au-delà de leur appétence à semer le chaos derrière eux ? Certainement pas eux, mais Barton a compris que l'homme caché derrière la diva des tabloïdes est un homme plus intéressant qu'il n'y parait, certainement du fait qu'ils ont plein en commun : des terreurs nocturnes, aux crises d'angoisse en passant par l'obscurité grandissante de leur cœur… ce sentiment de solitude que rien ne peut remplir et puis… ils sont tous les deux les seuls humains du groupe, de quoi se serrer les coudes le plus souvent possible.

- Jarvis s'inquiète, tu as isolé son protocole d'accès ? »  
>- Il m'empêchait de broyer du noir ! J'ai besoin de temps en temps de boire et me droguer aux pilules comme Marilyn Monroe, ça fait du bien à mon teint ! »<br>- Ha voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire… »

Tony ne comprit rien au sourire fugace de l'assassin, mais deux jours plus tard pendait à l'entrée de sa chambre une robe floconneuse et immaculée accompagnée d'un boa en plumes blanches comme le lait. Tony en rigola pendant trois jours d'affilé tandis que l'assassin lui lançait des pompom pidou à chaque fois qu'il terminait une phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'envers du Stark  
>4<br>**

* * *

><p>- Tony cesse de faire l'enfant et signe ce papier maintenant ! »<p>

Barton relève la tête de son livre, la voix haut perchée de Potts n'augure rien de bon, surtout lorsque son ancien fiancé crie tout aussi fort qu'elle, cela dit ce n'est pas ses affaires. Seulement, il ne veut pas ramasser le brun à la petite cuillère comme l'autre fois car Tony semble aller un peu mieux et Clint ne souhaite pas le revoir dans cet état. Alors qu'ils aient des différents, soit, mais qu'elle n'achève pas Tony car bien que tout le monde le croit dur comme fer, il n'est pas une machine !

- Si tu signes pas ça, je te jure que je démissionne. »  
>- C'est ça démissionne, fou le camp, tu crois que j'ai encore besoin de toi ? Mais disparait nom de dieu et laisse-moi en paix Potts ! »<br>- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »  
>- Je t'ai rien demandé Capitaine Parfait ! »<br>- Ton insubordination incessante jette la honte sur les soldats braves et vaillants qui sont morts sous mes ordres ! »

Barton se met à courir dans les couloirs lorsque le bruit d'une explosion fait frémir le sol, Pepper hurle les noms respectifs des deux hommes, aussi il se précipite vers la cuisine d'où il suspecte les éclats de voix sortir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte battante, il est surpris de voir un trou dans le mur et un Capitain America de forte méchante humeur tenant fermement le crâne de Tony dans l'évier rempli de vaisselles qu'un Bruce Banner était certainement en train de finir en chantonnant du Jazz. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour sous la détresse du brun dont il connait le dossier en détail, alors il jette un couteau attrapé au préalable sur la table, afin de faire lâcher prise au super soldat qui étouffe un grognement de douleur lorsque la lame entaille superficiellement son avant-bras. Le corps de Tony Stark tombe sur le sol lorsqu'il est enfin libre. Pendant un long moment les deux grands yeux sombres de son ami ne bougent plus et bien que son corps tremble de terreur, le génie ne semble pourtant pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de panique, heureusement, vu le rétro propulseur qu'il porte à la main.

- Tony ? »  
>- Non… »<br>- Tony, regarde-moi. »  
>- M'a… m'approchez pas ! »<p>

Bruce est le premier à se jeter à terre lorsque le dernier prototype d'armure du Iron Man se jette sur son possesseur. Les rétro propulseurs s'enclenchent automatiquement et bientôt l'armure se met à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Clint peste car il ne manquerait plus que Hulk fasse son apparition, aussi il s'élance sur l'armure, essayant vainement de stopper la folie du milliardaire mais il se fait vite repousser. Rogers protège sa future femme en criant sur leur camarade qui n'est plus dans l'instant présent. Clint aimerait avoir peur, mais il n'en a pas le loisir car le réacteur bleu central chatoie sur le torse de l'armure signifiant qu'il va faire feu, Barton n'a pas d'autre choix que de lancer son code de détresse à Jarvis qui coupe de ce fait l'alimentation de la machine.

- Nom de dieu Tony ! Mais c'était quoi ça ?! »  
>- Toi et Pepper… dehors. Et je vous jure que si vous vous y remettez à deux pour l'ennuyer vous serez morts avant d'avoir prononcé mon prénom. Surtout toi Steve, tu sais son dossier, tu sais ce qu'on lui a fait subir et nom de dieu il n'est pas soldat, il n'a reçu aucun entrainement ! C'est un civil et il a assez été abimé par le passé alors ne viens pas lui en remettre une couche ! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Par simple satisfaction de le voir souffrir, c'est ça ?! »<br>- Il se passe quoi ici ? »

Natasha regarde le spectacle en haussant un sourcil dangereux, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Clint sur le point de tuer froidement, aussi elle s'approche de l'archer et lui fait lâcher le couteau de cuisine qu'il tient fermement dans la main droite. A première vue, il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment stressant vu la couleur verte qu'arbore Bruce, mais la russe ne veut pas en savoir plus. La Veuve Noire jette un regard remplis de fiel sur la personne de Steve puis se dirige vers Banner avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation de laisser le gros bonhomme vert mettre les points sur les I de cette bande d'abrutis.

- Brucey ? »  
>- Sors-moi de là immédiatement ! »<br>- Je t'accompagne. Respire lentement. »

Tandis que la russe et le docteur se dirigent vers la salle d'entrainement certainement pour une séance de yoga, l'archer se dirige vers l'armure dont il ôte le casque.

- Ça va aller, Tony, regarde-moi. Tu es à la maison, en sécurité. »  
>- La… maison ? »<br>- Oui la maison. »  
>- Et les soldats ? Où sont les soldats ? »<p>

Voyant la respiration saccadée du brun reprendre progressivement, Clint baisse le regard en soupirant. Combien de fois voyait-il encore les morts qu'il avait semés à cause de la manipulation de Loki ? Combien de fois se réveillait-il en sursaut, persuadé d'être encore sous son contrôle ? Ce genre de choses ne partaient pas si facilement, même en étant un agent du SHIELD depuis presque vingt-cinq ans !

- Il n'y a personne ici. Personne à part nous. Les soldats sont morts, Obadia est mort aussi. Il n'y a plus personne qui te veut du mal. Maintenant retire cette armure car le seul danger ici, c'est toi pour le moment. Tu dois retirer cette armure. »  
>- Clint…. Je… »<br>- Fais-moi confiance. Jarvis, dit à Tony que l'étage est dégagé. »  
>- Je le confirme monsieur, je ne détecte que la présence dans Avenger et celle de Miss Potts. »<br>- Jarvis ? Mon code me permet-il de restreindre l'accès à certaines personnes ? »  
>- A qui vous voulez, agent Barton. »<br>- Je veux que Pepper soit interdite aux étages communs et à l'étage de Tony, la présence de Steve interdites aux laboratoires et à l'étage de Tony. »  
>- Bien monsieur. »<br>- Barton ?! »  
>- Il n'est pas en état, c'est franchement pas le moment, j'ai aucune envie de devoir le repêcher comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois. Maintenant Pepper, tu veux lui faire signer quelque chose ? Tu passes par moi ! Donne-moi ça ! »<p>

Clint n'a qu'un mouvement alerte pour attraper les feuilles que la rousse tenait encore entre ses mains tandis qu'elle observait son ex de la plus étrange des façons. L'assassin plie le papier en quatre sans vérifier ce que c'est puis s'agenouille vers l'armure afin d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence.

- Jarvis code 611453, ouverture de l'armure. »  
>- Bien, agent Barton. »<p>

Une fois qu'Iron Man n'est plus que deux bracelets luisants aux poignets de Stark, l'archer l'aide à se relever afin de le mener vers ses quartiers.

- Pardon. »  
>- Pour ? »<br>- Je t'ai tiré dessus, Clint ! »  
>- Sans vouloir t'offenser t'es pas un sniper. Tu m'as raté de dix centimètres. »<br>- Heureusement dieu merci, je t'ai donné les codes de sécurités de la tour. Fais-moi penser de te donner les pleins pouvoirs en tant qu'administrateur de secours si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose… On va faire ça maintenant, avant que je n'oublie. Jarvis ? »  
>- Oui monsieur ? »<br>- Efface toutes les entrées de Pepper et crée un second compte administrateur au nom de Clint, veux-tu ? »  
>- Monsieur est certain ? »<br>- Plus que certain. Accès illimité à toute la tour ainsi qu'au penthouse et à la maison sur la côte. »  
>- Autre chose monsieur ? »<br>- Change mon testament, tu sais quel nom mettre à la place de celui de Potts. »  
>- Dois-je avertir Mademoiselle Potts de ce changement ? »<br>- En aucune façon. »  
>- Tony c'est un peu trop… »<p>

Clint ne peut pas laisser faire le milliardaire, car il n'a jamais voulu tout ça, c'est encore à peine si ils se connaissent, ils ne sont que de simples amis et dieu seul sait à quel point l'archer trouve ça hors propos. Alors soit c'est touchant, mais il ne le mérite pas.

- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. »  
>- Et Bruce ? Et Rhodes ? »<br>- Ils ont des accès localisés, James possède toute la partie mécanique de mes recherches, Bruce les parties théoriques et Jarvis. Accès, simplement, tant que je ne suis pas mort ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur le système. Tu y as accès de mon vivant. Jarvis est mon bébé, mais comme tout être vivant, il a des limites et des failles. Si je dois disparaitre je veux que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Jarvis ne doit jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains, je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de lui pour faire le mal. Que le nom des Stark soit entaché de sang, mais que le nom de Jarvis perdure comme le seul projet que j'ai fait de bien. Tu comprends l'importance de ce cadeau ? »  
>- Qui ne le comprendrait pas ? »<br>- Pepper par exemple. Ça ne vaut pas la plus belle bague du monde ? C'est mon âme que j'offre là. »  
>- C'est une proposition en mariage ? Tony c'est trop d'honneur. »<p>

Comme à son habitude le blond tourne ça à l'humour car la discussion prend des airs un peu trop solennels. Il tend un sourire enjôleur vers le brun qui reste un moment silencieux, comme si il n'avait pas prêté attention aux amalgames qu'une telle phrase pouvait soulever ; car avec lui, on ne savait jamais vraiment où l'on allait. Tout à coup Tony soulève les sourcils dans une question muette, il s'approche de l'archer jusqu'à glisser une main sur son torse.

- Et si ça l'était ? »  
>- Hum ? Tu es sérieux ?! »<br>- Que dirais-tu si ça l'était ? Quelle serait ta réponse, prendrais-tu le temps d'y réfléchir au moins ? »  
>- Nom de dieu, Tony bien sûr qu'il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse ! Je veux dire on est même pas engagé dans une relation et tu me sors ça comme ça. »<br>- Tu verrais ta tête, t'es hilarant. »

L'assassin fronce les sourcils se rendant compte qu'il s'est fait rouler dans la farine, aussi il se jure de se venger. Après il y eut quelques échanges de blagues dans la maisonnée, le gel coiffant de Tony fut remplacé par de la cire épilatoire, son dentifrice par une crème de nuit, la garde-robe de Clint se changea en rose éclatant et quand il se retrouva sur le terrain avec des flèches à la pointe en forme de cœur rose fluo, Cupidon s'en retrouva chambré pour le restant du mois. Bien entendu il avait répliqué en mettant du poil à gratter dans le lit du milliardaire et un vieux morceau de fromage puant dans l'armure d'Iron man. Mais l'escalade de blagues ne put aller plus loin que cette nuit-là !  
>Clint est fatigué, la mission qu'il a effectué avec Natasha était chiante à mourir et plus encore ! Lorsqu'il pousse la porte de sa chambre l'homme cligne des yeux en se demandant ce qui était arrivé durant son abscence. Le lit initialement sur la droite a disparu, à la place un tas immense et brun trône dans la pièce. Il lui faut un peu plus que les trois neurones qui lui restent pour comprendre que la pièce a été affublée d'un nid gigantesque !<p>

- Oh non… Tony ! »

Il n'est pas étonné de voir une échelle monter le long des faux brins d'herbes, de bois et de pailles jusqu'à l'entrée du lit. L'espace est gigantesque, paré de quatre œufs blancs et d'un violet semi transparent servant d'éclairage. Le duvet est chaud, molletonné comme jamais il n'en a vu. Lorsque l'assassin se laisse tomber à la renverse il esquisse un sourire. Il peut bien inviter tous les Avenger à dormir ici, mais ça ne serait qu'à lui… son nid ! Se roulant en boule auprès d'un œuf, Clint ferme les yeux puis s'endort en souriant.

- Alors Birdy, bien dormi ? »  
>- Comme un ange. »<br>- Un oisillon, oui ! Heureusement, j'ai ta pitance. »  
>- Hein ? »<p>

L'assassin rigole franchement en voyant le milliardaire secouer entre ses doigts un long vers en bonbon qu'il chipe entre ses dents.

- Brave petit. Va falloir te nourrir à la becqué, aller vient chercher. »

Tony semble d'humeur taquine et enjouée, peut-être même qu'il flirte légèrement avec l'archer mais celui-ci ne semble pas s'en offusquer, bien au contraire ses lèvres s'approchent de celles du brun et rapidement il tire sur le bonbon gummy qu'il arrache à l'emprise du Stark. Bien entendu le génie s'esclaffe avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman oiseau ? »  
>- Je t'aime, ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami comme toi dans les parages. »<p>

Les deux hommes se sourient bien malgré les implications qui se mettent doucement en place, cela dit, rien ne leur fait peur pour le moment et bientôt ils se chamaillent comme si de rien n'était.

- Tony, Clint ! »  
>- Fuyons ! »<p>

Les deux acolytes déguerpissent rapidement avant que la jolie rouquine ne leur tombe dessus, ils avaient osé mettre de l'huile de foie de morue dans son baume capillaire et ça allait saigner !

- On a eu chaud ! »  
>- Elle nous aura plus tard quand on s'en doutera le moins. Dis-moi, comment tu as fait entrer ce nid dans ma chambre ? »<br>- On a fait enlever une fenêtre et un hélicoptère l'a déposé, tout simplement ! »  
>- Nom de dieu Tony. »<br>- Tu en veux un autre, tu aimes pas ? »  
>- J'adore. »<br>- D'ailleurs tu m'invites ? »  
>- Grimpe maman oiseau ! Mais fait gaffe à mes petits frères. »<br>- L'œuf lampe est une de mes idées, lorsque j'ai vu l'image sur le net, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en vouloir un pour toi. »  
>- Je dois le prendre comment ? »<br>- J'en sais rien Birdy, c'est toi qui aime passer ton temps en hauteur et surveiller les gens en marmonnant des piaillements d'oiseau. »  
>- Je réfute Tony, un faucon réclame, il ne piaille pas. »<br>- Ha oui et que réclames-tu, blondinet ? »

La présence du brun est soudainement trop imposante et parfaitement hors des limites qu'il impose aux autres. L'espace d'un instant Hawkeye étudie la situation, tout autre homme que Tony aurait été éconduit brutalement après cette intrusion dans son espace personnel. L'archer soulève un sourcil, jaugeant son vis-à-vis et bien que Stark ait cet air de playboy désinvolte quelque chose dans son regard tremble avant qu'il n'y lise plus rien du tout. L'impassibilité n'est pas dans la nature profonde de Tony, pas lorsque l'on sait où regarder ni quoi déceler, voilà pourquoi l'archer se pose pleins de questions. Est-il en train de le draguer et par là, il pense bien à une véritable forme de d'avances, non pas l'un de ses flirts journaliers avec on ne sait quelle écervelée à la mode ! Alors soit, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés, même Natasha s'en est légèrement moquée, mais l'assassin n'y a pas prêté une réelle attention car c'est venu aussi naturellement que ses compétences de tir. Alors non, il ne veut pas blesser le milliardaire, mais si c'est ce qu'attend Tony de lui, il n'est ni au courant, ni certain de sa réponse définitive. Ne voulant pas laisser son ami dans l'expectative, il hausse simplement les sourcils tout en le questionnant du regard.

- Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas un jamais ce n'est simplement pas envisageable pour moi à l'heure actuelle. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, le barbu le gratifia d'un court sourire avant de s'élancer dans des palabres incessants sur la structure du nid et ce qu'il avait fait changer pour le bienêtre de son collègue. C'est charmant, soit à la Stark, car il y a là un côté franchement trop excentrique pour la personnalité à première vue effacée de Clint, mais l'archer ne peut s'empêcher de penser que lorsque le playboy courtise il n'y met pas que son porte-monnaie, non, Tony Stark est amant réfléchi, méthodique, il se plie en quatre pour faire plaisir ; soit, avec une pointe d'ironie et certainement un manque de tact crucial, mais Clint s'est fait à son humour, puisque après tout ils partagent pratiquement le même ! Mordant et chaleureux à la fois…

- C'est du sur-mesure… »  
>- Mieux que ça, j'ai la garantie qu'il est unique ! Je lui ai fait signer un contrat. »<br>- Unique ? »  
>- Car il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul Hawkeye… Donc ! Je disais esthétique, mais pas que ! »<p>

C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son nom de code et non par un surnom débile venant de ses compétences d'archer ou par un petit nom d'oiseau, si ce n'est pas une référence à son amour pour la couleur violette. Clint en aurait bien rougi si Tony n'avait pas tout à coup changé de ton et de sujet, retournant expliquer la structure interne de son nouveau nid.

- Je parie que tu n'as pas vu le dressing qui s'y dissimule et j'ai aussi incorporé ici une petite armurerie pour tes arcs et tes flèches de prédilection. On ne sait jamais ! D'ailleurs ouvre le dressing. »

Derrière ses habits et quelques nouvelles tenues savamment choisies par son hôte, son regard découvre un nouvel uniforme noir surligné de lignes violettes qu'il examine avec soin.

- J'ai pris la liberté de changer ton costume, sans vouloir offenser le SHIELD, la matière qu'ils mettent à la disposition de leurs assassins humains est franchement has been. C'est un polymère extraterrestre, un souvenir des Chitauri. Aussi résistante que de l'acier mais ça épouse le corps de son porteur ainsi que tous ses mouvements. Jarvis a pris tes mensurations lorsque tu étais sous la douche. Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu les images ! Au nom de quoi déjà Jarvis ?! »  
>- La confidentialité et l'éthique Monsieur. Certaines choses doivent rester de l'ordre du privé. »<br>- C'est ça, le genre de bêtises que Potts a mis dans le code de conduite de la Tour Stark et donc a rajouté dans ton protocole. »

Clint a une envie irrépressible de se moquer de la scène car elle a un gout de vieux cliché de scène de ménage et il semblerait que Tony soit jaloux de ce qu'ait pu voir son Intelligence Artificielle en ce qui le concernait. Chose étonnante puisque la machine ne lui insufflait habituellement qu'un amour sans borne et une fierté presque paternelle, les voir ainsi se chamailler a donc quelque chose de cocasse.

- Dois-je rappeler que Monsieur a signé le contrat de confidentialité en deux exemplaires ? »  
>- J'étais en train de mourir, Jarvis ! Potts m'avait pris en traitre ! »<br>- Si quelqu'un pénétrait à l'intérieur de mes serveurs, Monsieur en serait-il ravi ? »  
>- Je ne suis pas encore entré dans Clint ! Et tu n'as strictement rien à y faire ! »<br>- Vos paroles sont hors propos, monsieur. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de m'approprier le corps de l'agent Barton et ce, en aucune façon. Mais dois-je vous rappeler Monsieur, que ceci requiert à fortiori le consentement de Monsieur Barton ? »

Clint ne peut, à présent, s'empêcher de rire car le silence qui suit la dernière réplique de l'AI atteste du fait que le milliardaire en avait oublié sa présence et qu'il s'était exprimé sans penser aux conséquences ; comme le fait que l'archer ait été témoins de ses propos fantasmagoriques. Alors pour un homme qui se veut gentleman cela fait ostensiblement boulette.

- Ce que je voulais dire… Clint, c'est que… »

Il n'y a pas eu offense, loin de là ! C'est Tony Stark que diable, il n'y a pas plus sexuel comme personnage que le Iron Man, seul homme au monde à pouvoir garder ses attributs masculins après avoir fait une blague salace à la Veuve Noire !

- Y'a pas de mal, vous êtes simplement tordant tous les deux. »  
>- J'aurais définitivement dû le faire à mon image. »<br>- Tu as trop besoin de lui pour t'encrer dans le réel. Et juste par précaution, Tony, je remets à ta mémoire le mot dont j'ai usé et abusé pour qualifier ma relation avec Phil : Platonique. Il y a peu de chance que tu pénètres quoi que ce soit, au sens propre du terme. »  
>- Tu es… ? »<br>- Je suis, oui. »

Quelque chose passe dans le regard de Tony qu'il n'a pas le temps d'examiner. Ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes à Phil car l'agent avait été un homme romantique et fleur bleue à préférer les plaisirs simples en compagnie de la personne aimée. Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne s'amourache de la violoncelliste et que Clint se soit retiré, car un homme quel qu'il soit, a aussi besoin d'amour physique. Bien que l'homme ait toujours avoué s'être contenté de ce que Clint lui avait offert, l'archer, lui, avait voulu lui offrir mieux et cette femme avait changé définitivement l'homme secret et maladroit en un homme heureux et comblé.

- Si ça te gêne, je comprendrais. »  
>- Non. Non, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude… Ça a toujours été ainsi ou… »<p>

Clint n'a aucune envie de discuter de son passé. Loki l'a trop remué pour qu'il puisse en discuter avec détachement, sa posture change, se retranchant derrière une froideur latente, aussitôt le brun s'excuse en reculant d'un pas.

- La prochaine fois que tu bypasses la sécurité du SHIELD, je te donne l'autorisation de lire mon dossier, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »  
>- Simplement les grandes lignes, j'aime savoir qui on me refile en coéquipiers. »<br>- Tu apprendras que la confiance n'est pas dans mes attributions et que Loki n'a pas arrangé ce fait. Avoir un dieu dans le crâne n'aide en rien. »  
>- Je comprends…. Je le lirais. »<br>- Bien, parce que j'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler. Si d'aventure tu as des questions, Natasha saura y répondre. On a vécu beaucoup de choses similaires. »  
>- Tu lui fais donc confiance ? »<br>- Assez pour lui tourner le dos… mais pas entièrement. Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit un agent double dormant. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore. »  
>- Mais tu prends le risque ? »<br>- Elle leur a servi de cobaye pour des expériences, sans en être volontaire, ils l'ont traqué comme un chien… Quand je l'ai trouvé elle ressemblait au petit Barton que l'agent Coulson a sauvé de sa propre vie. Libre à elle de faire ce qu'elle veut de cette nouvelle chance. En tout cas Tony, si tu veux vraiment t'engager dans ce genre de choses avec moi et ce, malgré mon handicap, tu dois savoir que si j'arrive à placer ma confiance en toi, elle sera non renouvelable. »  
>- Et toi, en as-tu envie ? »<br>- Nous sommes très différents. J'ai aimé Phil, assez pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'épanouissait pas avec moi, qu'il avait mis de côté quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme normale et comme faisant partie de sa vie. Je l'ai quitté pour qu'il soit comblé avec cette musicienne, ça n'en a pas rendu la chose moins douloureuse… »  
>- C'est qu'il aimait les archers ce Phil ! Je me demande si ça peut être excitant de se faire caresser par un archet ? »<br>- Comment dois-je le prendre ? »  
>- Ces… cordes… »<br>- Un archet n'est pas fait de cordes Tony… Attend tu es masochiste ?! »  
>- J'apprécie tous les vices, il y en a encore que je n'ai pas dégusté, mais ça viendra avec le temps… »<br>- Tu veux te faire caresser par un archet ? »  
>- Tout dépend de sa terminaison, mais si un bel archer veut me faire perdre la tête dans un but purement scientifique, je suis tout à lui ! Il peut prendre des cordes s'il le souhaite ! »<p>

Voilà quel est le réel super pouvoir de Tony Stark… Clint rigole oubliant l'inconfort d'évoquer la personne de Phil à son souvenir.

- Je pense sincèrement que je pourrais, si tu m'en laisses le temps. »  
>- Oh mais du temps on en a à revendre, il me semble. A moins qu'un autre troll chien n'essaye de te dévorer vivant. »<br>- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste pas pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait sauter aussi haut. »  
>- Pense plus, la prochaine fois que le SHIELD t'envoie seul te battre contre un animal Asgardien ! Clint, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me répéter que j'aurais dû être là ! Alors la prochaine fois, envoie les chier ou demande à Thor de prendre ses responsabilités. »<br>- Tony… »  
>- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »<br>- Je suis asexuel pas haptophobe. »

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il aurait dû se méfier de la requête, après tout il s'agit de Tony, mais Clint ne se formalise pas du baiser volé puisqu'il ne franchit pas le seuil du simple contact furtif. Un sourire d'ailleurs traverse ses lèvres lorsque le regard sombre du milliardaire épie sa réaction. Mais lorsque l'homme s'approche pour un second, le blond s'évade car Tony ne doit pas prendre pour acquis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

- Avec ton nouvel uniforme, je ne crains plus rien, non ? »  
>- Non, car il est relié à Jarvis et qu'en cas de danger, ce détecteur-là va appeler l'une de mes nouvelles armures et qu'elle a pour ordre soit de te protéger, soit de… t'avaler et te remmener à la maison vite fait bien fait. »<br>- Carrément ? »  
>- Tu ne mourras, ni ne me quitteras tant que je respirerais. Tant pis si je dois me mettre à dos Nick Fury en personne. »<br>- Tony… je n'ai pas encore dit oui. »  
>- Je ne m'en fais pas… Attacher et bâillonner Tony Stark ? Une telle proposition ne se refuse pas. Beaucoup tueraient pour ce privilège ! »<p>

Comment rester de marbre face à cette désinvolture et ce sérieux mélangé ? Lorsque Clint se laisse tomber dans le moelleux de son nid, il fixe intensément le brun qui vient s'assoir à côté de lui. Une main hésitante glisse sur son bras nu avant de venir se caler sur son épaule. Si on omet les rares contacts avec Natasha et les quelques accolades avec les autres Avengers, voilà longtemps que personne ne l'a touché, tout du moins pas de cette façon particulière.

- Donne-nous six mois, pour voir si on a eu là la meilleure idée du siècle. Si on ne décide pas de tout laisser tomber avant ou après ce jour-là, redonne-moi six mois pour te prouver que je mérite ta confiance. Et dans un an, si tu n'as pas décidé de la reprendre et de me jeter ligoté et bâillonné dans le plus proche trou de ver, alors laisse-moi te montrer que le sexe peut être la belle chose au monde. Et si franchement tu n'aimes pas et bien… je demanderais à Jarvis de me garder loin de mes vils instincts. »  
>- Dois-je rappeler à Monsieur que le protocole F72 est là pour ça et qu'il n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps et que de ce fait, votre taux hormonal est bien trop élevé. Je préconiserais à Monsieur Barton de ne pas vous laisser dormir dans son… nid ce soir. »<br>- Jarvis ! »  
>- Un protocole F72 ? »<br>- Je croyais que tu devais respecter la confidentialité, Jarvis ?! »  
>- Monsieur veut maintenant que j'applique la charte de confidentialité ? »<p>

L'archer est obligé de se retourner sur le ventre car il rirait avec entrain si il continuait à observer le visage abasourdi du brun, il semble que le dernier upgrade de Jarvis lui ai donné un caractère encore plus affirmé qu'avant, ça présage de bonnes séances de rire !

- Et arrête de rire, Clint, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. »  
>- Tu me montreras ? »<br>- Je… je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur mon compte. »  
>- J'ai toujours pensé que le grand Tony Stark finirait par donner un corps à son AI pour l'épouser et plus si affinité. »<br>- Quoi ? Jarvis est comme… mon fils ? »  
>- Et ton idéal masculin, avec lequel, visiblement, tu oses passer du bon temps. Cela fait-il de toi un vieux sugar daddy ? »<p>

La tête de son ami vaut tous les oscars bel et si bien qu'il pouffe de rire au nez du golden boy qui ne se fait pas prier pour le rejoindre aussitôt. Les deux hommes se sentent bien en leur simple et commune compagnie, aussi ils se lovent l'un contre l'autre, Tony prenant soin de ne jamais s'imposer de trop dans l'intimité de l'archer pour ne pas le brusquer par un geste qui lui aurait été naturel. Il laisse cependant ses doigts parcourir les bras musculeux et veineux de son camarade de bataille tout en discutant de leurs aventures, les rires se succèdent aux soupires frustrés tandis que les souvenirs se bousculent hors de leurs lèvres.

- Je te laisse, on a un brainstorming avec Fury demain, on a intérêt d'être d'aplomb. C'était … sympathique. »

Le moment s'éternise car le brun ne veut pas vraiment partir et bien que le blond a eu un mouvement inopiné pour le garder près de lui, Hawkeye incline la tête avant de se lever pour se déshabiller prenant pour acquis que le milliardaire ne tarderait pas. Lorsqu'il échappe son crâne de son sweat sans manche il s'aperçoit que l'homme l'observe d'un sourire goguenard.

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, je t'en prie ! »  
>- Tony… »<br>- Je ne demande pas un intégral, le côté pile me suffira… appelle ça de la curiosité scientifique, mais avec tout ton entrainement tu dois être bien fichu ! »  
>- Le verso, hein ? »<br>- Le verso, pour le reste j'attendrais que le contrat de confidentialité soit caduc. »

L'archer se retourne, il ne changera pas ses mouvements car il n'est pas dans son tempérament de se faire désirer, il ne sait même pas réellement comment s'y prendre. A la place il continue de se déshabiller comme il le ferait s'il était seul, ses sens en alerte savent bien que le milliardaire n'en perd pas une miette, mais au lieu d'être agacé par cet état de fait, il ne fait que surélever les épaules en jetant son jeans sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se défait du boxer moulant de sa couleur favorite, il entend un raclement de gorge. L'archer est étonné de voir que la place que Tony occupait, est vacante quand il passe son jogging/pyjama, à croire que ses sens l'ont abandonné ou que le milliardaire a rapidement pris la poudre d'escampette. A bien y réfléchir, il préfère le vide et le silence plutôt qu'une remarque ou l'attente d'un commentaire, ça lui va tout aussi bien !  
>Clint alla se coucher ce soir-là, en pensant à la réunion du lendemain, Tony ne prenant plus qu'une place subsidiaire dans son crâne.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour le review LadyWyvern, ça fait très plaisir. Un couple original et rare, je ne sais pas, il est plutôt commun dans les communautés anglophones. Alors oui, le Clint ici, est plus comics qu'autre chose. En même temps dans le film on a pas eu trop le temps de le développer, j'espère qu'il ne restera pas un clone d'Aaron Cross ! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire !

_Acry_.

* * *

><p><strong>L'envers du Stark<br>5**

* * *

><p>Ils n'ont pas été jusqu'aux six mois, à peine plus de trois mois plus tard, l'obsession de Tony quant à sa sécurité devint de plus en plus étouffante, jusqu'à ce que l'envie et la compréhension de Clint ne soient plus suffisantes pour qu'il ne se mette pas en colère. Parfois ils se chamaillaient, rien de bien méchant, avec leurs deux caractères bien trempés ça finissait parfois à clasher, cependant, après des semaines à prendre sur lui, la fureur de Clint fut froide et brutale. Sa réaction laissa pantois le milliardaire qui au lieu de laisser tomber et attendre une humeur plus favorable de son ami, insista jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains et que Clint lui démontre qu'il savait tuer un homme à mains nues.<br>Hawkeye n'a pas voulu faire du mal à Tony, parce qu'il sait les sentiments du brun à son égard et que diable, tout le monde maintenant les connait à cause de sa constante surveillance et ça le met hors de lui ! Combien de fois s'était-il fait mettre hors-jeu lors d'un combat, tout ça parce que Stark avait demandé à Jarvis de ramener Clint dans la sécurité d'une armure ?! Oh, il avait essayé de piloter son garde du corps mais tirer à l'arc dans cette boite de métal était tout bonnement impossible ! Et lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission du SHIELD avec une simple égratignure, l'amour étouffant de Tony le clouait dans un lit et son ami, car ils n'étaient pas encore amants, en tout cas pas aux yeux du blond, le traitait comme un impotent !  
>Clint s'est battu pour avoir sa reconnaissance parmi les Avengers, bien qu'humain et bien qu'archer ! Et Tony remet tout ça en question, non seulement pour lui mais devant toute l'équipe.<p>

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi bordel ! Tu comprends ? Tu me laisses plus respirer, tu me laisses plus vivre. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas aimer un homme comme toi ! »

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, c'est à la fin de sa phrase criminelle qu'il comprend ce qu'il vient de faire. Sur ce point, il n'est pas mieux que Potts et il ne sait comment récupérer ce qu'il vient de briser tandis que le regard sombre se vide de tout. L'homme qu'il tient encore par la nuque tremble puis le repousse de toutes ses forces mettant un bon mètre de distance entre eux. Tony ne crie pas, il est silencieux et de marbre, chose qu'il redoute plus encore que ces accès de fureur... non, à la place l'homme courbe l'échine puis va se terrer dans son atelier.  
>Il essaye en vain de sauver les meubles, de sauver ce qui peut être encore sauvé, mais il ne peut avoir accès à l'endroit malgré son statut d'administrateur. Il essaye bien entendu la ventilation, mais Tony l'a soudé et reste hors de son champ de vision. Et si le milliardaire l'entend présenter des excuses, il ne le lui a pas indiqué, ni par un son, ni par un geste. Durant une semaine, Tony Stark fut hors d'atteinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte en pleine nuit et ne soit découvert que le lendemain par Clint avec une femme dans ses draps. A ce moment-là, Clint décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver !<p>

- Clint ! Fait quelque chose ! »  
>- Que veux-tu que je fasse Tasha ?! »<br>- Joue pas à ça, pas avec moi ! J'ai vu les progrès de Stark, bon dieu y'avait même plus de bouteilles de scotch cachées dans son bureau ! »  
>- Lui et moi ça ne peut pas marcher. »<br>- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à la moindre difficulté tu fuies ? »  
>- Surveille ta langue ! »<br>- Sinon quoi ? Hein ?! »  
>- Depuis quand tu es dans son camp ? »<br>- Depuis que cette gogo danseuse est devenue sa fiancée ! Depuis qu'elle dilapide son argent et qu'il dit amen à tous ses caprices ! J'en ai marre qu'elle vive avec nous ! J'en ai marre de la voir se trémousser en petites tenues dans les étages communs ! J'en ai marre de le trouver ivre mort dans la cuisine chaque matin ! Va falloir faire quelque chose. »  
>- C'est pas mes oignons si il s'envoie en l'air avec cette catin ! »<br>- Justement si ! Je pensais que tu essayais que ça marche. »  
>- Il m'étouffe… »<br>- Mais il t'aime nom de dieu ! Tony Stark était prêt à faire sa vie avec un asexuel ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il aurait fait ça pour un ou pour une autre ?! Si son problème de sécurité te posait un souci il fallait en parler avec lui, au lieu de le rejeter ! Clint, si il arrive quelque chose à la team ou à Stark je t'en tiendrais responsable ! »

Après avoir attiré l'attention de Bruce et de Thor la rousse s'en retourne de là où elle vient dans un mouvement rapide et sec. Il s'attend presque à voir Bruce la suivre, mais le scientifique fait tomber une aspirine dans un verre d'eau, son visage las semble abattu, l'homme lui aussi souffre du changement de personnalité de Tony. Stark est immonde, l'implacable starlette des tabloïdes en action vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Le verbe aux relents acerbes et toujours tourné sur le sexe. Depuis l'arrivée de cette fille, il n'a pas adressé un mot à Jarvis. Comble du comble, il n'est pas descendu dans son atelier et n'a jamais fait mention d'Iron Man ! Il n'y a que gala, fêtes alcoolisées et débauches qui attirent maintenant son attention. Clint passe son temps dans la salle d'entrainement pour ne pas voir que ça lui donne envie de marteler l'esprit du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Mais que peut-il faire alors que c'est lui qui est responsable de tout cela ?

- L'homme de fer a besoin de toi mon ami. Je ne suis pas homme qui juge, ni ne jugera, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un. »  
>- Et je ne suis pas cette personne… »<p>

Le cri strident de la bimbo fait pousser un grognement au Hulk qui menace de s'échapper, Clint lui donne carte blanche pour la réduire en pâtée, cela dit, elle n'est pas suivie par Tony ; elle déambule dans ses claquettes en fourrure rose et dans sa nuisette transparente, les seins à l'air en couinant comme un petit goret.

- Que se passe-t-il Lady Cherry ? »  
>- Il… il est mort ! »<p>

Le sang de l'archer se glace puis n'écoutant que son cœur, il pousse la donzelle et file jusqu'à la chambre du brun qui ne respire plus.

- Jarvis ? »

Le silence de la machine le sidère, il s'est tellement détaché de ce qui se déroulait dans la tour, qu'il n'a pas vu ce qui s'y passait réellement ! Le blond entame un massage cardiaque, se battant contre les secondes qui défilent. Il ignore depuis quand le brun a cessé de respirer, mais il est encore chaud, alors il préfère ne pas penser qu'il est trop tard. Il laisse Banner continuer car Clint n'y connait en vérité pas grand-chose. C'est un assassin, pas un secouriste que diable ! Lorsque le brun inspire enfin, l'esprit de Clint analyse finalement l'état de la chambre de Stark. Il y a plus de bouteilles sur le sol que de vêtements...

- Au laboratoire, maintenant, il a du faire un coma éthylique. »

Thor soulève Tony de son lit puis s'en va à la suite de Bruce. Malgré l'effervescence de Bruce et de Thor, Clint ne bouge pas, immobile, il prend conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Lentement il attrape les bouteilles éparses sur le sol puis les jette dans un grand sac poubelle en les comptant et chaque dizaine enfonce son cœur un peu plus profondément dans son poitrail. Il a ramassé cinquante-huit bouteilles, un score désolant. Qui peut boire autant ? Quelle est la douleur de son ami ?  
>Clint soupire. Il a fui, Natasha a raison, mais il a peur, peur de cet amour fou qui le rend prisonnier. Barton ne connait que trop bien le prix de la liberté parce qu'il en a été privé si longuement durant son enfance. Le cirque… rien que la mention de cet endroit lui donne un haut-le-cœur. Et Loki…<p>

Clint pleure à chaude larmes lorsque la pièce est enfin nettoyée, il ne peut pas laisser l'ingénieur souffrir comme ceci, mais il ne peut pas à nouveau faire face à cet amour dévorant. Il ne sait que faire, en tout cas pour le futur, car pour lors, il sait ce qu'il doit accomplir. Prenant son air obscur et sa plus belle voix d'assassin, il débusque la jeune femme dans un couloir un peu plus sombre, appuie sur la chair de son cou à l'aide de l'une de ses lames et lui intime de quitter l'endroit sans jamais essayer de revoir Stark. La fille est transie de peur entre ses doigts, Clint fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'elle a pissé dans sa culotte.

- Je te revois par ici ou je réentends parler de toi, je jure que je tue, compris ? »

Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, loin de là et c'est bien parce que Clint a sa part de tord dans l'affaire qu'il ne laisse pas ses pensées meurtrières prendre le dessus. La bimbo acquiesce sans attendre puis s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait décidé de changer d'avis. Il lui faut une heure pour empaqueter ses affaires et quitter la tour sans même demander de l'aide.  
>Lorsque Clint est sûr qu'elle a pris son taxi, l'archer s'en va vers la chambre de l'AI afin de la redémarrer.<p>

- Agent Barton ? »  
>- Jarvis, j'ai eu peur. Tu vas bien ? »<br>- Que s'est-il passé ? Monsieur m'a déconnecté ? »  
>- Il me semble bien. »<p>

L'AI est silencieuse pendant un moment, le temps certainement de récupérer les informations manquantes depuis les caméras de sécurité.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur ? »  
>- Il a fait un coma éthylique. Jarvis, pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ? »<br>- J'ai voulu passer outre ses indications et refuser l'accès de la tour de Mademoiselle Cherry. »  
>- Ne t'en fais pas mon pote, elle ne reviendra pas. »<p>

L'AI soupire, soit, ils se sont débarrassés de Cherry, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en aura pas une autre. Cela dit, Clint va tout faire pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais !

Après une crise de délirium trémens assez sévère, Bruce avait décidé d'emmener Stark au centre médical du SHIELD afin d'avoir une structure médicale de ce nom et surtout la possibilité d'enfermer Tony jusqu'à une réelle sobriété. Durant les deux mois d'absence du milliardaire, Clint s'était fait blesser trois fois et Natasha lui avait asséné nombre de coups sur ses blessures pour rallonger ses convalescences ou pour lui faire passer un message. La connaissant, c'était surement les deux ! Un soir, il avait simplement abdiqué et était venu lui parler.

- Tasha ? »  
>- Hum ? »<br>- Je… On peut discuter ? »

La femme ouvre les yeux afin de darder Clint d'un œil scrutateur. Ses jambes repliées en position du lotus ont un mouvement nerveux avant qu'elle ne soupire de consternation.

- Si tu me promets de ne pas partir en milieu de discussion ! Sinon sort maintenant que je ne perde pas mon temps. »

Clint incline la tête acquiesçant muettement à la requête de son amie, il vient se positionner en face d'elle, singeant sa posture comme si ça allait l'aider à parler. Natasha l'observe, mais ne se permet pas d'ouvrir la bouche, car elle sait que Clint a besoin de discuter. Elle patiente donc, attendant que son binôme se sente à l'aise et qu'il commence à se livrer.

- Tu as raison, je fuis. Mais… tu connais mon passé. »  
>- Stark n'est ni ton frère, ni un de ces hommes du cirque. Encore moins Loki. C'est un narcissique nombriliste en quête de sa place sur Terre. C'est un gosse qui ne sait pas tenir sa queue dans son pantalon… Et je peux encore en dire. Mais je ne dirais jamais que c'est un homme foncièrement mauvais, je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il veut t'emprisonner ou te faire du mal. Je ne dirais pas non plus qu'il te trahira à la première occasion ni ne te violera si tu lui dis non. Durant mon infiltration j'en ai vu des choses, mais si je savais ou même si je n'avais qu'une raison de penser qu'il serait nuisible pour toi, Clint, je t'aurais obligé de le quitter dès le départ, crois-moi. »<p>

L'homme prend le temps de réfléchir, il ne doute pas des paroles de la Veuve Noire car il lui porte un étrange confiance. Les plis de son front sont de plus en plus profonds puis ses mains se posent sur son visage avant que Natasha ne voient les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je l'aime, mais je ne supporte pas la façon dont il me traite. »  
>- Il t'aime aussi Clint. Potts lui a reproché la même chose, ça fait partie du personnage. Tony est généreux, il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter et avec toi, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Parce qu'il t'aime à la déraison ! Mais je gage qu'il trouvera un moyen pour concilier sa peur de te perdre et ton envie de liberté, après tout c'est Anthony Stark ! »<br>- Il n'est jamais venu vers toi ? »  
>- Une fois, pour me demander comment tu avais vécu ta rupture avec Phil ainsi que sa mort. Mais quand j'ai voulu l'avertir pour tu sais quoi, il m'a rétorqué très gentiment qu'il attendrait que tu lui parles. C'est à toi de faire ça Clint ! »<br>- Je ne sais pas comment. »  
>- Comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Rassure-toi, il ne va pas se détourner de toi, quoi que tu lui dises. »<br>- Je sais. »  
>- Alors quoi ? »<br>- Je suis pas prêt. »  
>- Clint, tu le regretteras plus tard si tu le laisses s'en aller. Tony est loin d'être parfait, j'en conviens, mais il t'aime. Il y a même quelque chose d'atrocement touchant dans ce qu'il fait pour toi. Tu n'es pas prêt à tout lui raconter, soit, mais parle lui du plus important, même si ce n'est que de grandes lignes. Il relira les points, après tout c'est un génie ! »<p>

Il frotte ses yeux, essayant de reprendre sa composition avant d'hausser les épaules puis de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Il n'est pas encore sûr de sa décision finale, mais le fait d'avoir discuté avec sa partenaire lui a fait grand bien.  
>Il n'a pas pris contact avec Tony lorsqu'il est rentré à la tour sous la surveillance de Natasha, il s'est obligé à s'enfermer dans le stand de tir jusqu'à trouver le courage de faire face au brun qui s'appesantissait sur un nouveau prototype d'armure dans un mutisme étranger.<p>

- Si tu es venu pour me surveiller, y'a pas d'alcool ici ! »  
>- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça Tony. »<br>- Libre à toi. »

Le brun fait tomber son masque de soudure sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il fait, continuant de travailler. Durant un moment il y a trop de bruit et Clint ne veut pas être obligé de se répéter, aussi, il s'installe contre une étagère attendant que le brun finisse. Au bout de vingt minutes, exaspéré, le milliardaire remonte son masque et l'engueule.

- Tu veux quoi ?! »  
>- Parler. »<br>- Pas besoin ! »  
>- Tony, il le faut. »<br>- Pourquoi ? Pour me dire que je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi ? J'ai compris le message, va faire une partouze avec Potts et Capitaine America et laisse-moi avec mes robots. »

Le visage de Clint passe par plein d'émotions différentes, de la stupeur jusqu'au dégout, avant qu'il n'inspire profondément afin de bien choisir ses mots et ne pas céder au petit jeu du brun qui consiste à prouver que tout le monde le hait.

- Je t'aime Tony. C'est pas ça le problème, c'est ta façon de me surprotéger. T'as pas idée de ce par quoi je suis passé pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je ne supporte pas que tu remettes tout ça en question. »  
>- Évidemment que non je n'en sais rien, vu que tu me parles pas ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je lise dans les cartes ou le marc de café ? Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je suis peut-être un génie, mais je suis pas devin ! »<p>

Le blond passe une main dans ses cheveux se décollant de son étagère, il exécute trois pas en direction de Stark mais s'arrête soudainement.

- Si tu savais qui je suis réellement, tu ne voudrais certainement plus que j'habite ici. »  
>- Tu n'habites plus ici, Clint. Tu vis dans la salle de tir, alors qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Retourner au SHIELD ? C'est la prochaine étape de ce qui se passe présentement, non ? Tu vas partir… tout le monde part. »<p>

L'archer semble enfin capter le pourquoi du comment. Bien sûr Tony le lui a souvent répété, mais il n'a pas vu sous l'Iceberg. Il n'a pas vu les insinuations. Stark senior, la mère de Tony, Obadia, Cameron, Phil, Potts… Ils étaient tous partis ou décédés… même Happy avait frôlé la mort à cause de Tony et le brun ne supportait plus ce poids sur ses épaules.  
>Alors tournant autour du milliardaire, Clint l'observe à la dérobée.<p>

- Comment est mort Cameron ? »  
>- Il a voulu protéger le cadeau que je lui avais fait. Des voleurs ont voulu le dépouiller et cet idiot a voulu protéger cet objet et pour ça, ils l'ont tué ! C'est comme si je l'avais fait, pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de lui envoyer ce cadeau, c'était stupide de ma part ! »<br>- Si les gens doivent mourir c'est que c'est leur heure… Tony tu n'as pas à prendre sur toi leurs erreurs ou leur disparition. Ça ne rime à rien. Tu peux m'enfermer dans ma chambre sous la garde constante de Jarvis si mon cœur doit lâcher, il lâchera. Tony, tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas me protéger de la mort. Je suis un assassin bordel de dieu et le jour où je ne serais plus le meilleur, alors je mourrais et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça. Et surtout, surtout si je meurs, je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute car on a choisi cette vie de dangers, on a voulu ça, ou ça nous est tombé dessus et on l'a accepté. Je comprends que tu m'aimes, je comprends que tu as peur d'essuyer un nouvel échec, mais avec moi, ça n'ira pas plus loin si tu m'étouffes… »

Sans s'en rendre compte Clint commence à raconter sa vie, sous le regard touché du playboy qui a décidé que quel que soit le projet sur lequel il travaillait, ça ne valait certainement pas la découverte de l'archer. Il révèle les traitements qu'il a subi durant son enfance, sa période obscur au cirque : l'enfer à ses yeux d'enfant. Il mentionne son frère, sa déchéance, la peur, le froid, la lutte pour sa survie alors qu'il n'était qu'un ado… Les mots sortent de ses lèvres si facilement qu'il peut faire face aux différents épisodes de sa vie qu'il n'a même pas dévoilés à Natasha, mais que l'assassin avait tout de même devinés. Clint avait été brisé à ce moment précis, si ce n'est son envie perpétuelle de survie tel un animal sauvage, il se serait certainement tué. Et puis Phil était tombé sur lui, Phil l'avait intégré au projet du SHIELD et Hawkeye était doucement apparu. Tel un Phoenix, Clint avait brûlé dans les décombres de sa vie pour devenir ce qu'il est ajourd'hui, subissant brimades et dédain lorsqu'il avait décidé de garder son arc dans sa nouvelle vie d'assassin. Il s'était ensuite fait une place en devenant le meilleur. Et lorsque tout commençait à aller mieux, Loki avait réduit cela en cendres. L'asgardien avait fait de lui sa marionnette et l'avait privé de sa liberté ainsi que de son libre-arbitre. Clint avait tué, ce jour-là, des amis, des collègues, les gens qui lui avaient donné un but dans la vie. Et pire que tout, il n'avait pas été là pour Phil. Pas même pour lui serrer la main avant qu'il ne meurt… Il avait fait ensuite parti d'un groupe de super héros dont il n'avait été que le seul humain, même contre le Iron Man il lui avait semblé être inférieur. Cependant la team avait besoin de ses yeux, de ses tirs et il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde voit son utilité. A défaut d'être un super héros haut en couleurs comme Stark ou Rogers, il était au moins bon dans ce qu'il faisait… Lorsqu'il fut à court de mots, l'assassin baissa la tête et resta silencieux.

Une minute plus tard, il jette un coup d'œil vers le brun qui le darde d'un regard peiné et compatissant. Il ne veut pas de la pitié de l'homme mais il n'a pas le temps de le lui dire car le playboy vient de se jeter de lui. Tony l'embrasse à perdre haleine, tandis que ses mains s'insinuent sous son sweat moulant le faisant frémir à cause du contact duquel il s'évade par un mouvement rapide. Barton avait presque oublié à quel point l'homme pouvait être tactile et c'est un trop plein qu'il ne peut autoriser pour le moment !

- Tony… je… »  
>- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je te laisserais pas partir, nom de dieu ! Si tu pars je fais chanter Fury jusqu'à ce qu'il te renvoie à moi. Je vais changer Clint, je vais essayer, non, je ferais de mon mieux ! Ça peut fonctionner nous deux, s'il te plait Clint, laisse-moi encore une chance. »<p>

Hawkeye a déjà abdiqué car il n'a pas cœur de piétiner Tony une seconde fois, pas lorsque l'homme est pendu à ses lèvres comme un prisonnier attendant sa sentence. L'amour que le brun dégage est trop fort, trop entêtant tout à coup Clint se rend compte du pouvoir qu'il a sur Tony, et ça lui fait peur. Obligeant l'homme à se calme, il oblige Tony à lui promettre une chose : de ne pas re-sombrer si au final cette nouvelle tentative se soldait encore sur un échec.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'envers du Stark**

**6**

* * *

><p>- Clint ! »<p>

Tony hurle dans son intercom, la chose qui s'était élancée sur l'assassin venait de faire exploser son perchoir, son armure de secours s'élance donc sur l'archer puis l'avale avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il soupire, mais laisse Jarvis le mener bon gré, mal gré jusqu'au prochain toit où l'intelligence artificielle le laisse sortir de l'armure.

- Merci mon pote. »  
>- De rien agent Barton. »<br>- Clint, ça va ? »  
>- T'occupes pas de moi, je vais bien ! »<p>

Trop occupé à examiner le bâtiment en face de sa position, Tony ne voit pas le monstre se jeter sur lui. Bien que Clint le somme de bouger, lorsque son visage se tourne sur la gueule pleine de dents, il reste figé par la surprise puis l'obscurité se fait.

- Comment il va ? »  
>- Tel Jonas sortant du ventre de la baleine ! L'acidité de son estomac a seulement fait rouiller l'armure, il s'en sort bien. »<p>

Le Docteur Banner secoue la tête négligemment donnant un coup de dossier médical sur le crâne de son patient certainement pour le corriger d'une quelconque blague de mauvais gout.

- T'es un idiot, tu sais ça ?! »  
>- Une erreur que je ne recommencerais pas. C'est bientôt prêt. »<br>- Quoi donc ? »  
>- Tu verras. En attendant, vu que je suis blessé, j'ai droit à un câlin ? »<br>- T'as rien, cesse donc de faire l'enfant ! »  
>- J'ai été mangé par un alien dégueulasse qui sentait le poisson moisi ! »<br>- Pauvre bébé… »

Clint rigole, frottant énergétiquement la chevelure brune et ondulée, tandis que Bruce les laisse tranquille. Plus de peur que de mal comme qui dirait ! L'assassin n'est pas dupe, le génie s'enferme trop souvent dans son laboratoire et visiblement ça le concerne.

- Tiens. »  
>- Bracelets ? »<br>- Pas que, enfile-les. »

Clint hausse un sourcil, il se demande ce que l'inventeur lui a bien fabriqué, quoi qu'il en a une petite idée en observant la gemme violacée sertie en leur centre ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles bleues de Tony. Il passe donc les bracelets à ses poignets et attend patiemment que le brun en vienne aux faits.

- Dis un truc cool et appelle Jarvis. »  
>- Quoi ?! Jarvis ? »<br>- Tout de suite agent Barton ! »  
>- Tu aurais pu dire… je ne sais pas… métamorphose, un truc cool ! »<p>

De quoi ? Son visage surpris n'a pas le temps d'esquiver la chose qui se jette sur lui, parfois la rencontre est violente et manque de le foutre à terre, mais il reconnait bien les cliquetis d'une armure qui s'emboitent le long de son corps. Clint se sent pris au piège dans le métal froid mais il attend patiemment que Jarvis en est terminé.

- Recalibrage pour la prochaine fois Jarvis. »  
>- Bien monsieur. »<br>- Alors ? »

Clint se baisse pour attraper son arc, car il a été interrompu en plein milieu de son entrainement journalier ; il est surpris de voir ses doigts et ses mains nus, l'amure s'arrêtant au dispositif qu'il porte sur les poignets. Il est aussi étonné qu'il puisse s'agenouiller sans rencontrer de résistance au niveau de ses articulations.

- Maintenant tire et dis-moi si il y a des modifications à faire. »

Le premier tir n'est pas concluant, la première flèche est un peu trop à droite, bien qu'elle reste dans le centre de la cible. Sur ses dix essais, seule une flèche a complètement raté le centre. L'assassin doit s'habituer au poids de l'armure afin de corriger ses tirs, certes, ce n'est pas une armure d'Iron Man, elle n'a pas sa stature ni ses contraintes mais celle-ci pèse quand même son poids.

- Si il faut, je changerais encore certaines choses, mais… »

Tony fait apparaitre son armure sans ajouter autre chose, Clint ne sait pas trop pourquoi, enfin jusqu'à temps que le rétro propulseur du brun ne se dirige dans sa direction et qu'il ne le frappe en plein cœur. La détonation qui en résulte le projette en arrière, l'archer ferme les yeux sous le choc qui lui coupe le souffle.

- J'ai utilisé le plus résistant, tout en gardant le moins de superficie afin de faire au plus léger. Pas que je n'aime pas ton joli costume noir d'assassin, mais… si tu veux que j'arrête de m'en faire pour toi, je dois savoir que tu es au mieux protéger contre tous ces trucs extraterrestres ou magiques ! »  
>- Je peux voler avec ça ? »<br>- Bien sûr, mais ça va te demander un peu d'entrainement. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai dû supprimer le rétro propulseur des membres supérieurs, mais je t'en ai rajouté deux dans le dos, après tout t'es un faucon et c'est un comble que tu restes cloué au sol ! J'aurais bien rajouté des ailes, mais ça aurait fait plus kitsch que réellement utile, cela dit, je les ai peintes. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est noir et violet. »  
>- Mes préférés, fallait pas ! »<br>- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Clint. »

Tony avait fait trois différents remaniements, afin de donner plus de flexibilités aux bras dans le but de ne pas gêner l'archer dans le feu de l'action. Il avait ensuite secondé Clint dans son premier vol afin qu'il arrive à se diriger en toute sécurité dans les airs et qu'il atterrisse en un seul morceau. Professionnel jusqu'au bout, Tony lui avait explicitement cité tous les changements qu'il avait fait d'après ses propres armures et échecs. Premièrement, le métal était un présent de Thor, dur comme l'adamentium mais aussi léger que de l'aluminium et surtout facile à travailler. Ensuite le casque avait été repensé pour ne jamais boucher la vue périphérique de l'assassin et c'est Jarvis qui avait fait le design de la visière. Toutes les articulations avaient été pensées et repensées pendant des semaines pour qu'il garde la fluidité de ses mouvements. D'ailleurs Clint arrivait à se faufiler dans les couloirs de ventilation avec son armure sur le dos ! Dans les protections de ses avants bras, Tony avait réussi à insérer deux flèches qu'il pouvait décocher sans arc au cas où il se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité de l'utiliser ou s'il n'avait plus de projectiles à disposition. Les deux flèches étaient explosives afin de lui donner le temps de reprendre son arc ou de se replier. Et cerise sur le gâteau, à part les cliquetis bien reconnaissables lorsqu'il enfilait l'armure, le métal était aussi silencieux que du velours, lui permettant de l'utiliser lors des missions du SHIELD. Barton n'oubliait pas non plus le Lokiprooft, qui l'avait fait sourire puisque l'armure était faite dans le même métal qui servait aux prisons asgardiennes. Hawkeye devint un super héros, au même titre que Tony et plus jamais ils ne s'engueulèrent à cause de ce souci de surprotection comme l'avait prédit la Veuve Noire !

- Je suis désolé Clint, je… »

Le châtain clair s'éloigne mettant un peu plus de distance entre lui et Tony. Leur relation s'est aventurée plus loin que la première fois, l'archer commence à envisager Tony comme son amant car ils sont maintenant plus, comme l'atteste ce fait : ils sont tous les deux dans le nid de Clint et ils ont dépassé les simples caresses et les baisers volés des premiers jours. Clint accepte librement un peu plus de contact, qu'il initie même volontairement lorsque l'envie lui prend, mais ce soir Tony a franchi un pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à outrepasser, après s'être paralysé complètement durant quelques secondes, le brun avait paniqué et s'était empressé de rompre le contact.

- Clint ça va ? »

Il n'a pas haït le fait que Stark ait fait place entre ses jambes et qu'il ait frotté son bas ventre contre le sien. La sensation n'était pas dégoutante comme il aurait pu le croire de prime à bord, mais il n'avait pas non plus apprécié la chose. Clint reste encore réticent à l'idée d'explorer une sexualité qu'il a toujours brimée, même en compagnie du brun.

- Oui… ça va. Désolé. »  
>- J'aurais dû sortir. »<br>- Tu n'as pas profité de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »  
>- Je peux… pas rester, désolé. »<p>

C'est la première fois qu'il dort seul dans son nid depuis près d'un mois. Il déteste s'en rendre compte mais Clint se sent seul, Tony lui manque mais il n'y a rien à faire contre ça. Les jours qui suivent ne sont pas faciles car il sent l'excitation du brun devenir de plus en plus palpable à chaque moment intime, faisant fuir de ses bras son amant afin de se barricader dans sa chambre le temps de se calmer. La frustration n'est pas à sens unique car Clint se sent impuissant face aux problèmes de son amant. L'archer pense que ça ne marchera pas, que le playboy n'est pas fait pour aimer un asexuel comme lui et il s'est juré en laissant Phil de ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs.

- Tony ? »  
>- Hum ? »<p>

L'homme est allongé contre lui, il observe quelque chose sur son Starkpad en chantonnant une vieille musique de western spaghetti.

- On devrait peut-être penser à un couple ouvert. »  
>- Un quoi ? »<br>- Je peux pas te donner ça… alors tu sais, tu pourrais trouver ce… réconfort ailleurs. »  
>- Tu me jettes ?! »<br>- Non. Mais je vois que t'es à cran, tu es frustré et ça me rend mal à l'aise. »  
>- Je baiserais plus personne de ma vie, donc oublie cette idée idiote ! »<br>- Je voulais juste… »  
>- Ok, tu sais quoi, tu voulais voir le protocole F72, non ? Je vais en avoir besoin ce soir, alors si t'as envie de jeter un coup d'œil, ce soir, dans ma chambre vers vingt et une heures. T'es ni obligé de venir, ni obligé de participer. Mais par pitié, si tu trouves ça choquant, ne m'en tient pas rigueur. »<br>- C'est normal. Je conçois que le sexe soit quelque chose de normal, simplement pas pour moi. »  
>- Normal. Je veux dire, t'as jamais été réellement consentant vu ce que tu m'as dit. Le sexe c'est bon, si c'est voulu et ça n'a pas lieu d'être, si ça n'apporte pas son lot de plaisir et de bienêtre après. »<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit… »  
>- C'est noté, mais… j'invoque le droit de ne pas faire ça. »<p>

Le brun ricane, il embrasse Clint sur la tempe avant de fermer son pad et de bâiller. Ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence réconfortant de leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Barton ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, il est anxieux et bouge ses épaules dans un mouvement rotatif afin de les détendre. Il est vingt et une heures treize, ça fait presque un quart d'heure qu'il se tient devant cette porte sans oser la franchir. Que va-t-il voir en l'ouvrant ? Il déglutit puis ne tenant plus en place il pousse la porte du milliardaire. La chambre est silencieuse, aux premiers abords, car il entend la respiration profonde de l'homme dans la pièce du fond vers laquelle il se rend. Tel l'assassin qu'il est, il se fond dans la pénombre, scrutant son amant qui, à quatre pattes sur sa descente de lit, mord dans les draps tandis qu'un sextoy s'enfonce en lui. Clint est surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle chose ; il a toujours pris Tony pour un dominant, mais n'est-ce pas simplement le cas du Stark ? Le mouvement est lent tout comme la cadence, c'est visiblement ajusté pour faire durer le plaisir. L'assassin ne sait quoi en penser, mais il ne perd pas une miette du spectacle qui étrangement le captive. La fièvre qui s'empare de l'homme lui est inconnue, mais tout à coup, Tony n'y tenant plus ordonne à Jarvis d'aller plus vite. Humainement, il ne sait pas si cette rapidité et cette cadence erratique est faisable, mais soudainement le brun hurle de plaisir, le visage altéré par un flot de sensations qui le mettent à nu ; et puis vaincu par la jouissance, il se pelotonne sur le tapis bouclé de sa descente de lit.

- Monsieur a-t-il besoin que je lui fasse couler un bain ? »  
>- Ça ira Jarvis. »<br>- Monsieur a-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? »  
>- Vingt minutes de répit et on recommence. »<br>- Bien, Monsieur. »  
>- Protocole F73, je veux pouvoir dormir à côté de Clint sans gâcher tout cette fois ! »<p>

Le brun grogne, frustré, car il ne veut pas réitérer la même erreur que la veille. Venant frotter son front humide de sueur contre ses draps, l'homme se recroqueville sur son tapis crème puis ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément. Sa respiration se fait un peu plus lente et tandis qu'il scrute le mur d'où le dispositif de Jarvis ressurgira, le milliardaire gémit en serrant ses genoux contre son torse car il ne veut pas perdre l'archer et sait ce que son départ déclenchera. Il ne donnera plus aucune chance à l'amour car il en a trop souffert et le milliardaire ne veut plus jamais souffrir !  
>La vision de son amant accablé lui fait mal, Tony n'a pas à se battre contre ce qui fait de lui un homme normal, bien qu'il soit un brin hypersexuel aux yeux du blond, cette façon de brimer ce besoin naturel lui semble proche du masochisme. Ce n'est certainement pas plus sain que la boisson, mais grâce à dieu, il ne voit aucune bouteille trainer dans le coin.<p>

- Monsieur ? »  
>- Quoi Jarvis ? »<br>- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, monsieur, je m'inquiète. »  
>- Tout va bien. Je t'assure. Avec Clint ça commence à devenir bien, à devenir génial même… Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que j'aie, mais ce corps, ce corps… Peut-être devrais-je penser à une sorte de castration chimique. »<br>- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de… »  
>- Je ne dois pas fiche ça en l'air Jarvis, c'est trop important pour moi ! »<p>

Le milliardaire semble s'étonner lui-même de ce qu'il vient de dire, son visage se contorsionne de la plus confuse des façons avant qu'il ne lève la tête jusqu'au plafond.

- Plus important que tout ça, qu'Iron Man et cet empire, plus important que tout ! Je jetterais aux orties tout ce qui fait de moi Anthony Stark si il me le demandait ! »  
>- Tout ? »<br>- Sauf toi Jarvis, sauf toi… Je ne saurais choisir entre lui et toi. Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai jamais, jamais mis quelqu'un au même pied d'égalité que toi ! Hum… ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, dommage que ma thérapeute ne veuille plus jamais me revoir. »  
>- Peut-être que monsieur a trouvé un idéal masculin… vivant ? »<br>- Idéal ? Mais bien sûr, bien sûr que Clint est l'homme idéal ! Il est parfait ! Et… à mon grand malheur lui non plus, je ne peux pas le toucher. Mais j'y pense... ! »  
>- Monsieur ? »<br>- Et si je te créais un corps ? »  
>- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe maintenant. »<br>- Il m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller voir ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas pareil si c'est toi, Jarvis… je veux dire, vu ce qu'on fait déjà ! »  
>- Il n'est nullement nécessaire de me créer un réceptacle, monsieur, j'ai toute possibilité de prendre soin du besoin qui est vôtre quand bon vous semble. »<br>- Ha… on reparlera de ça plus tard, veux-tu, ton upgrad émotionnel a salement bugué depuis que je t'ai déconnecté. »  
>- F73, monsieur ? »<br>- Essaye Tony. »

Le silence s'étend dans la chambre, l'AI semble incertaine et le Tony qu'elle offre sonne absolument faux et franchement hasardeux. Il ignore ce qui se passe entre l'AI et Tony, et très sérieusement il s'en fiche car rien ne peut réellement rivaliser entre la complicité d'un créateur et de sa création. Bien que Jarvis le traite maintenant à peu de choses près comme Tony, lui, ne se sent pas spécialement proche de l'intelligence artificielle. Cependant Jarvis est bon pour Tony, il le sait au plus profond de son cœur et si il devait le trouver au lit avec quelqu'un, il préférait que ce soit en compagnie du corps synthétique de l'AI plutôt que celui d'une bimbo. Ce qu'il préfère omettre c'est l'envie qui est passée par la tête du playboy quant à supprimer définitivement ses pulsions sexuelles. Clint ne s'en sent pas digne, cet acte très Starkien dans l'excès et l'aberration, le touche plus qu'il ne le voudrait étant donné que l'homme vit mal ses envies plutôt que de vivre mal l'asexualité de son compagnon. Lorsque le dispositif sort et qu'il comprend ce que sera la prochaine séance Clint s'en retourne vers sa chambre.

- Ne fait pas ça pour moi. »  
>- De quoi parles-tu ? »<p>

Le brun pointe la tête en haut de son nid, curieux, bien qu'il soit maintenant accoutumé au fait que son amant sache quand il entre dans sa chambre même si il faisait de son mieux pour le surprendre. Commençant lentement sa descente dans l'objet, Tony semble être victime d'inconfort tandis qu'il chemine vers lui, il suffit de voir la délicatesse qu'il prend pour s'assoir au lieu de se laisser tomber en arrière comme à son habitude.

- La castration chimique, n'y pense même pas. »  
>- Oh… tu es venu. »<br>- En effet. »  
>- Et ? »<p>

C'est idiot, oui, cette scène est franchement stupide ! Voir Tony attendre anxieusement sa réaction n'a rien de normal, puisque justement c'est Barton qui devrait être anxieux du jugement de sa sexualité ou à proprement parler de son incapacité à avoir une vie sexuelle ; bien qu'il n'ait jamais prêté de crédit à ce que les gens en penseraient ! Enfin à part Tony…

- Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a le plus choqué ? »

La respiration de Tony se stoppe, comme si le blond l'avait frappé en plein estomac. Clint observe le plafond, aussi il ne voit pas son amant dans la semi obscurité de sa chambre, mais il imagine bien sa peau dorée devenir blême d'anticipation.

- C'est que tu n'es pas un dominant, ou pas que… aux vues du protocole F73. »  
>- Mon dieu, me dit pas que tu as vu ça. »<br>- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était avant de te laisser en bonne compagnie. Tony, ne te fait pas ça, je suis sérieux. »  
>- Je ne veux pas que… »<br>- Tu fais ça, je m'en vais. Ok ? Faut que tu arrêtes de te scarifier pour les autres. Tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, je t'accepte tel que tu es. On doit juste trouver un équilibre, toi et moi. »  
>- D'a… d'accord ! Je ne veux jpas que tu me largues à cause de... tu sais quoi ! »<p>

Clint hausse un sourcil tournant son attention sur l'homme qui vient de s'allonger à ses côtés. Tony le contemple, attendant son acceptation avant que la tête du brun vienne se loger sur son pectoral gauche et que le brun se roule en position fœtale serrant compulsivement son t-shirt.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'essaye tu sais, j'essaye fort. »  
>- Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ? Faut que tu arrêtes de penser que je vais partir comme ça. On en est plus à ce stade. »<br>- Ok. »  
>- Bien, très bien. Vu qu'on n'est pas capable de communiquer entre nous, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de définir clairement ce qu'on attend l'un de l'autre, ce qu'on veut, ce qu'on ne veut pas et puis trouver un moyen pour que ça marche, parce que Tony, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti comme ça. Mais si notre relation te fait plus de mal que de bien, tu sais quelle décision je vais prendre. »<p>

Le brun ne dit rien, mais sa poigne sur son T-shirt se fait plus envahissante aussi Clint soupire, son bras se tend pour se refermer sur le corps de Tony. Son corps fait un quart de tour afin de rassurer son amant de son regard aimant, maintenant qu'il fait face à Tony, son amant a opté de changer d'oreiller au profit de son triceps.

- J'attends de toi Tony que tu t'acceptes comme tu es, comme tu m'as accepté tel que je suis. J'attends de toi que tu commences à me livrer tes insécurités pour que je te prouve qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. J'attends de nous qu'on arrive à passer outres nos différences, qu'on soit heureux et certainement ni frustrés, ni pris au piège. On trouve toujours des solutions, surtout quand on est l'homme le plus sexy de la terre et qu'on est un génie philanthrope milliardaire sans oublier playboy à ses heures perdues ! Je te veux toi Tony, je veux que nous ça marche ; je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais cette relation me plait, de ce fait, je veux la poursuivre. Ce que je ne veux pas c'est que l'on sacrifie qui l'on est l'un pour l'autre, encore moins que tu te fasses du mal ! Car si tu es là, si je te laisse me toucher, m'embrasser, si j'ose dormir dans le même lit que toi,- et par là je dis bien dormir et ce, profondément, un truc qu'un assassin fait rarement en présence d'autrui- et bien, faisons face à la réalité : c'est parce que tu te fais un chemin à travers mon cœur. Ce n'est pas encore un je t'aime, mais ça n'en est pas loin. Et pour une fois dans ma vie, je voudrais dire ces mots ; je veux te les dire un jour et que ça compte pour toi comme pour moi, parce que ça sera une première. »

Clint sourit tendrement glissant ses doigts dans la barbiche de Tony qui le dévisage un moment sans rien dire, puis dans un sourire fugace, il pousse l'assassin sur le dos pour embrasser ses lèvres sagement. Tony s'en est rendu compte et ça commence à le stresser vu que Clint ne s'évade plus, qu'il le laisse glisser ses mains sur son corps, parfois même sous ses habits sans frapper ses doigts d'un revers de main afin de repousser le contact. Le blond cède de plus en plus de terrain et parfois il se surprend à caresser la chute de ses reins à travers son jeans en rêvant à plus de contact. L'assassin ne lui demande plus implicitement de quitter sa chambre la nuit, puisqu'ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre. Et lorsque Clint dit avoir besoin de se reposer après une dure mission, Tony se retourne le temps qu'il se déshabille ; il vient ensuite glisser contre le corps de l'assassin qui lui ouvre toujours les bras.  
>Parfois, durant leurs moments rien qu'à eux, le corps de Clint tressaille et c'est Tony qui rompt le contact avant que le blond n'en exprime le désir… Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas fait de fausse note, tout du moins pas avant que ce corps ne devienne accessible et donc désirable et donc… lui confère une réponse sexuelle. Il n'en veut pas à Clint, mais le playboy a peur de le brusquer, de lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs et ainsi recommencer depuis la case départ.<p>

- A toi Tony. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »  
>- Ne jamais partir, ne pas me laisser, de m'aimer alors que je ne le vaux pas, d'être là pour moi et de me repêcher si je recommence à m'enliser. »<br>- C'est tout ? »  
>- Hum… »<br>- Et bien je pense que je peux répondre à tes attentes, et sache qu'à mes yeux tu le vaux. Et toi, tu peux répondre à mes attentes ? »  
>- Je vais essayer, je vais… le faire ! »<br>- Bien… qu'attends-tu de nous ? »

Le blond sourit afin de donner du courage au milliardaire, maintenant ses doigts se fondent dans la toison brune s'amusant avec les vaguelettes de sa chevelure. Éprouver l'envie de toucher ? Clint n'en est pas coutumier, mais il n'arrive pas à quitter ce visage qu'il aime. Il lui est arrivé de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'une recrue après une mission difficile, de toucher la Veuve Noire lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans leur petit monde. Il a touché Phil, très peu, mais il aimait remettre sa cravate en place ou aplanir les plis de sa veste avant un meeting. Il touchait volontiers, oui, mais à travers des habits. Le visage de Tony entre ses doigts est agréable, il aime ce contact chaud ; il aime glisser ses doigts sur sa chair, le long de ses joues, de sa barbe et de sa nuque. Il ne s'est jamais aventuré plus loin, mais dans un autre contexte peut-être un peu plus intime encore, il pourrait certainement aller plus loin.

- Que l'on fasse mieux que mon histoire chaotique avec Pepper, qu'on fasse même bien mieux, qu'on se marie pourquoi pas ! Qu'on vieillisse ensemble et qu'on regarde mes nouveaux bots courir dans les couloirs… Nom de Dieu, est-ce que je devrais faire un chien ? »

Clint ricane, il comprend bien l'image, même si elle lui est étrangère car elle n'appartient pas à ses espérances futures. Ses doigts descendent soudainement sur le torse du brun serrant sa chemise avec douceur.

- On est d'accord sur ce point alors. Quitte à le faire, faisons le bien ! Je ne me projette pas si loin dans le futur, mais je n'ai rien contre l'idée de vieillir avec toi, ni même de t'épouser, encore moins d'élever une dizaine de bots en ta compagnie. »  
>- Ha ouai ? »<br>- Hum. »

Le sourire de chat de Tony est rapidement rabroué par son regard froid car ils n'ont pas encore fini aussi, il attend que le brun reste sérieux afin qu'ils ne perdent pas de vue leur objectif. Tony roule des yeux, mais reste silencieux. Le brun n'aime pas ce genre de discussion, certainement parce qu'il a jamais eu à s'ouvrir. Tony n'a parlé à personne durant son enfance et ses appétences sociales ont toujours été bonnes mais jamais sans une bonne dose de sarcasme et d'humour, voir même de dérision, mais il ne s'est certainement jamais ouvert, pas comme ça. Se mettre à nu devant le regard d'un autre, quand bien même c'est de Clint dont il s'agit, n'est pas un exercice des plus aisés. Ce qui le conforte c'est de savoir que l'assassin, bien qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement est aussi en terrain inusuel.

- Je veux… je voudrais que ça soit plus facile, ne pas faire d'erreur, ne pas m'aventurer où je ne dois pas. Mais j'ai atrocement envie de toi alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas ! Je veux ton corps, je veux ton amour, je veux tout de toi, sans limite aucune parce que je t'aime nom de dieu. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que tu es. Tu m'as prévenu et je savais dans quoi je m'engageais, ça n'en rend pas moins la chose plus aisée, d'avoir droit de toucher mais de ne jamais mordre le fruit défendu. Accessoirement je voudrais la paix dans le monde et je sais pas… la vie éternelle pour toi et moi ? »  
>- T'es idiot Tony. »<p>

L'assassin secoue la tête négativement, Tony essaye encore de cacher ce qu'il est par une bêtise de dernière minute, cela dit, l'homme lui a parlé ; le milliardaire a mis des mots sur ce qui le ronge et ça lui donne envie de le serrer entre ses bras. Personne ne lui a dit ce genre de choses, crues de vérités, certes, mais il est un assassin, Clint n'a pas besoin de fioritures !

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis asexuel. Mon corps ? Tu ne l'auras pas, pas comme ça Tony. Après… comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai jamais essayé avec quelqu'un que j'aime, je n'ai jamais voulu donner une chance au sexe parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Cela dit, tu m'as demandé… au tout début de notre relation de te laisser me prouver le contraire ; cette occasion, je te l'offrirais Tony. Ce n'est pas encore envisageable pour le moment, toutefois quand je pourrais le concevoir et lorsqu'un instant s'y prêtera, alors je te le signifierais. »  
>- Vraiment ? »<br>- Un couple ne peut fonctionner que si les deux parties y mettent du leur. Quand ce temps viendra, j'espère simplement que je pourrais y prendre gout, cela dit je ne peux rien t'assurer. »  
>- C'est pas grave, Clint nom de dieu ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est important pour moi ce que tu viens de dire. Ce que tu es capable de faire pour moi, ça… ça n'a pas de prix ! J'espère pouvoir être à la hauteur ce jour-là. »<p>

Son cœur bat fort, si Tony s'écoutait il pleurerait certainement de joie, mais il sourit ne voulant pas alerter son amant ; un sourire simple et tendre qu'il offre à Clint avant de cueillir ses lèvres chastement. Il l'aime, il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne, même l'attachement qu'il avait éprouvé pour Potts n'est rien face à ça. La réalisation le chamboule, car il ne survivrait certainement pas à Clint, il ne voit aucun sens à la vie sans sa présence. C'est terrifiant à penser et en même temps ça parait si juste que Tony accepte la chose telle qu'elle est. Il se rapproche unissant leur de corps pour s'ancrer dans l'instant présent, pour que l'homme comprenne tout ce qu'il est devenu pour lui.

- Ce que je ne veux pas… c'est te survivre. Je… je dois faire quelque chose contre ça. »  
>- Tony… on ne peut pas déjouer la mort. »<br>- Si… je peux. »  
>- Hein ? Comment ça ? »<br>- Si je te disais qu'un de mes amis a loadé l'esprit d'un singe dans une machine. Si je te dis que ça a marché ? »  
>- Un singe dans une machine ? »<br>- Je te parle de créer une AI à partir d'un produit fini. J'ai construit Jarvis de la première ligne de code à la dernière, mais là je te parle de loader un esprit humain dans une machine. Nom de dieu pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ! »  
>- Attends, attends… tu veux me loader dans un programme ? »<br>- Ton esprit, ton… âme appelle ça comme tu veux. Tes souvenirs, tout ! Une sauvegarde complète de ce que tu es. Et moi aussi par la même occasion ! On serait à l'égal de Jarvis… on pourrait… être éternel et se construire des corps, pour continuer à pouvoir se toucher. J'ai oublié ça… je veux te toucher jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui fait de moi Anthony Stark disparaisse, je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à la dissolution de cette saloperie de planète… »  
>- Tony… »<br>- As-tu une objection contre ce plan complètement fou ? »

Clint incline la tête, ça pose beaucoup de questions est-ce que cette chose sera vraiment lui, est-ce que ça sera la continuité de cette vie ou une autre ? Aimera-t-il toujours autant Tony lorsque les corps feront place à des lignes de codes ? C'est l'esprit brillant de Tony qui l'a subjugué, son humour, sa vaillance, soit, il n'est pas indifférent à sa beauté bien qu'elle ne déclenche aucune autre réaction que la contemplation. Il a confiance en Tony, alors oui, d'accord, pourquoi pas ! Clint sourit faisant un signe positif de la tête.

- A la seule condition que tu ne disparaisses pas de ma vie. Les nuits m'appartiennent, Tony, à moins que ce soit une urgence ou que je sois loin de toi, ton laboratoire passe après moi. »  
>- Promis ! »<br>- Bien… on essaye vraiment que ça marche ? »  
>- Putain que ouais ! »<p> 


End file.
